


Te ciche momenty

by YumiMizuno



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut, mówiłam już, nie?, polish, polskie, romans, szkielety, sąsiedzi, to mówię, translate, tłumaczenie, że nie lubię tagów?
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:16:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9211448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumiMizuno/pseuds/YumiMizuno





	1. Rozdział I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MuhBeez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuhBeez/gifts).
  * A translation of [In These Quiet Moments](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6101256) by [MuhBeez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuhBeez/pseuds/MuhBeez). 



Mieszkanie na trzecim piętrze wydawało Ci się dobrym pomysłem, nie za wysoko, nie za nisko. Lecz tak po dwóch latach, setkach schodów jakie musiałaś pokonać, zaczęłaś się zastanawiać: ki diabeł namówił Cię do zamieszkania tu. Dyszałaś pokonując kolejne stopnie mając nadzieję, że zaraz zobaczysz drzwi do swojego mieszkania. Dobry Boże, nie wiesz co było gorsze w tym wszystkim – fakt, że zaraz wyplujesz płuca ze zmęczenia, a może to, że w Twojej siatce z zakupami są jedynie ciasteczka i smakołyki?  
Grzebałaś przez chwile w swojej kieszeni poszukując kluczy. Dostrzegłaś, że po schodach wnoszona jest kanapa. Czyżbyś doczekała się nowych sąsiadów tak szybko? Masz wrażenie, że wcześniejsi dopiero co się wyprowadzili, zaczęłaś cieszyć się z faktu, że jesteś sama na piętrze. Ile trwało Twoje szczęście? Tydzień? Półtora? Nie dłużej. Miałaś ochotę dostać się do kluczy, wejść do mieszkania najszybciej jak się da. Nie chciałaś widzieć się ze swoimi sąsiadami.  
Udało się! Gdzieś w rogu kieszeni wyczułaś je! Rzuciłaś gdzieś w kąt siatkę i rozsiadłaś się wygodnie na kanapie. Mogłaś się z nimi przywiać później... albo jeszcze lepiej jutro... tydzień ma przecież wiele dni. Postanowiłaś otworzyć jedną z wielu butelek wina jakie wygodnie leżały w Twojej lodówce... i w tym momencie ktoś zapukał do Twoich drzwi.  
Włączyłaś jakąś stronę internetową.  
Kolejne pukanie.  
Naprawdę nie miałaś ochoty w tym momencie na socjalizacje. Zmuszając się do wstania z kanapy udałaś się powoli do drzwi. Zaraz. O kurwa... Czy to... To musi być jakiś zwariowany dzieciak w tym głupim kostiumie kościotrupa, albo jakieś inne gówno. Odeszłaś od judasza i otworzyłaś drzwi zastanawiając się, po co dziecku kostium o tej porze roo.... nieee... to nie był kostium. Przed Tobą stał szkielet, jak żywy – jeżeli można tak to nazwać. Był tylko o pół głowy niższy od Ciebie, miał niebieską luźną kurtkę. Gapił się na Ciebie. W jego oczodołach widziałaś małe dwie białe plamki podobne do źrenic. GAPIŁ SIĘ NA CIEBIE!  
-cześć.- tylko tyle powiedział  
-Em.... Cześć? - odpowiedziałaś. Ktoś Cię wkręca? A może to Kostucha? Masz umrzeć tutaj, w progu, przecież jeszcze nie sprawdziłaś neta, a paczki słodyczy nawet nie tknęłaś.  
-wypadło ci to z torby, kiedy wchodziłaś po schodach. - niewiarygodne, trzymał on w dłoniach paczkę płatków śniadaniowych. - mam nadzieję, że będzie ci się dobrze chrupało. - uśmiechał się jeszcze zanim to powiedział, ale teraz wydawało Ci się, że jego uśmiech był szerszy.  
-Taaa! Świetnie! Dzięki... um... - nadal lampiłaś się bezczelnie na szkielet – To ty będziesz tu mieszkał?  
-ta.. - mruknął niezadowolony, że nie zareagowałaś na jego dowcip – właśnie się wprowadziliśmy naprzeciwko. my to znaczy mój brat i ja. mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko parze łysych czaszek dookoła.  
-Nie! To znaczy.. Nie, nie mam.. W ogóle – No nie poszło tak źle. To w końcu Twój pierwszy raz kiedy wchodzisz w prawdziwą interakcję z potworem. No dobra, czujesz się jak kretynka. - Jeżeli.. będziecie czegoś potrzebować um.. śmiało pukajcie. Albo dzwońcie dzwonkiem. To prędzej usłyszę.  
-jasna spawa. - wyciągnął dłoń przed siebie – sans.  
Chwyciłaś za nią. Ktoś pierdną? Nie, nie całkiem. To była cholerna poduszka pierdziuszka? Nie mogłaś się powstrzymać przed pociągnięciem nosem, nadal jednak stałaś niewzruszona.  
-______. Miło mi poznać. Ja... ja już wrócę do siebie. Miłego wieczoru! - Zamknęłaś za sobą drzwi, może troszeczkę za gwałtownie niż powinnaś. Twoje serce waliło jak szalone, usłyszałaś jakieś szmery za drzwiami. Co do kurwy nędzy? Co to kurwa było? Obraziłaś go? A może to jakieś tradycyjne przywitanie potworów? Czy też powinnaś mieć poduszkę pierdziuszkę? Może google będzie coś wiedziało na ten temat, dowiesz się tego później. Położyłaś się na kanapie i postanowiłaś oglądać telewizję do czasu, aż nie uśniesz. Śniłaś o szkieletach gapiących się na Ciebie.  
Obudził Cię telefon. Przekręciłaś się na kanapie i chwyciłaś go, aby zobaczyć kto do Ciebie wydzwania. O! To Twoja przyjaciółka, Jackie. Odebrałaś.  
-Co tam? - mruknęłaś.  
-Moje słonko wstało! Chcesz wszamać jakieś dobre śniadanko ze mną i z kolegą?  
-Jasne. Daj mi ... 10 minut? Założę tylko majtki.  
-Pffff, majki to przeżytek.  
-Ty to wiesz i ja to wiem, ale policja jeszcze tego nie wie.  
-Dobra, dobra. Widzimy się za 10 minut skarbie. - rozłączyła się. Ech... wolałabyś w tej chwili pograć w jakieś gry, poleniuchować cały dzień... no ale kochasz strasznie swoją Jackie, więc poświęcisz się dla niej.  
Wślizgnęłaś się w sweter, założyłaś spodnie i zwyczajne buty. Przeczesałaś od niechcenia włosy i spięłaś je w niedbały kok, a potem zeszłaś na dół po schodach. Popatrzyłaś się przelotnie na drzwi swoich sąsiadów i nie zauważyłaś niczego niezwykłego. No kobieto, czego się spodziewałaś?  
Stanęłaś przy słupie czekając na Jackie. W samą porę, przyjechała zaraz potem.  
-Wsiadaj frajerko, idziemy na zakupy! - krzyknęła do Ciebie wychylając się przez okno auta  
-Co do diabła? Zostałam okłamana! Miałyśmy iść na śniadanie! - krzyknęłaś starając się wyolbrzymić swoje niezadowolenie.  
-Zamknij się i wsiadaj, dobrze wiesz o co mi chodzi.  
Zachichotałaś i zrobiłaś to co chciała. Twoja najlepsza przyjaciółka była ze swoim chłopakiem.  
-Co tam gołąbeczki? To będziemy jeść to śniadanie? - pogładziłaś się po brzuchu z entuzjazmem. Uwielbiasz śniadania.  
-Tak, tam gdzie zawsze. - odpowiedziała Jackie. Mówiła o kawiarni. Mieli w niej dobre maślane bułeczki, które zazwyczaj zamawiała Jackie. Nie było daleko, dlatego zastanawiałaś się przez chwilę, dlaczego by się tam nie przejść, ale Ty przecież prawa jazdy nie posiadałaś, co złego w tym, że ktoś podwiezie Ci dupsko? Rozmawiałaś z nią i jej chłopakiem, który – wyobraź sobie – ma imię. Kyle. Dostałaś swoją kawę i usiadłaś wygodnie na krześle.  
Po tym jak podano wam jedzenie, Jackie opowiadała Ci o nowościach jakie ostatnio miały miejsce w jej życiu. Przez chwilę patrzyłaś przed siebie. Skończyła. To teraz Twoja kolej. Podziel się z nią nowością.  
-Więęęęęc. Mam nowych sąsiadów. - zaczęłaś powoli. To właściwie nie było nic niezwykłego, sam fakt posiadania kogoś "za ścianą", znaczy się.  
-Iiiii? - starała się wyciągnąć z Ciebie więcej informacji  
-Gwiazdy rocka? To znaczy wiesz, masz szczęście do hałaśliwych sąsiadów. - dodał Kyle  
-Nie, ale są równie niesamowici. Pieprzone potwory się tam wprowadziły. - wypaliłaś w końcu  
-Co?! No nie mów! I co? Jacy są? Czasem jakiegoś mijam to tu to tam, ale nic więcej. O boziu, cieszysz się z tego? Czy mają macki? - dopytywała się, a Ty wybuchnęłaś śmiechem.  
-Nie! To są... szkielety? Tak mi się wydaje. Wiem, że mieszka tam więcej niż jeden. Co prawda nie widziałam drugiego, ale ten którego wczoraj poznałam to zdecydowanie szkielet. Ale słuchaj, on może ruszać swoją twarzą. Dziiiiwne! - A mówiąc o tym, jego twarz wydała Ci się nawet przystępna pomijając fakt, że była to kość. Taka przyjazna facjata.  
-Koniecznie musisz nas z nimi zapoznać! - Jacki się tym wszystkim podjarała. Zawsze chciała poznać potwora, ale nie za wiele ich było w mieście. - Więc, co się stało?  
Opowiedziałaś o poduszce i obie doszłyście do wniosku, że musi to być jakieś dziwne potworze przywitanie. Przypomniałaś sobie, że miałaś to wygoglować. Jackie znowu uważała, że powinnaś przywitać swoich nowych sąsiadów gościnnie. Zawsze była nieco bardziej otwarta na nowe znajomości niż Ty.  
-Pomyśl o tym, _______ - mruknęła – Ludzie to nadal skończone chuje wobec potworów. Nie wiemy za wiele o nich. Możesz być pierwszym miłym człowiekiem jakiego spotlaki, co nie? To znaczy się, może nikt wcześniej nie był? Tak mi się wydaje. Upiecz im ciasteczka albo coś..  
Westchnęłaś poddając się jej woli.  
-A oni w ogóle jedzą? Jackie, to są szkielety. Oni nie mają brzuchów! Chyba... Kurwa, nie wiem co robić.  
-Zrób im te pieprzone ciasteczka. Jeżeli coś pójdzie nie tak, będziesz mogła zrobić coś innego i już będziesz wiedziała co, a tak to będą mieli ciasteczka.  
-W sumie... Skoczysz ze mną do sklepu? Chcę mieć to już za sobą. Nie chcę aby myśleli o mnie, że jestem jakaś oschła czy coś...  
Potem zajęłyście się jedzeniem śniadania. W sumie to wszystko wyglądało tak normalnie, zwyczajnie. Dzień jak co dzień. Cała jazda z aferą „OmójBoże POTWORY!” zakończyła się w chwili, kiedy stałaś przed regałem sklepowym zastanawiając się jakie ciastka masz im zrobić. Mmmm czekoladowe? To całkiem zwyczajne, normalne i ... przyjacielskie?  
Nigdy nie przypuszczałaś, że będziesz w domu o 18:00, piekła ciastka dla sąsiadów. Natomiast wpisanie w wyszukiwarkę frazy „potwory poduszka pierdziuszka” nie przyniosło żadnego pieprzonego efektu. I nie wiesz czy to dlatego, że to jedna z informacji na jaką ludzie nie wpadli, czy po prostu ten typek jest dziwny. W każdym razie, ciasteczka są już prawie gotowe. Poszłaś więc do łazienki by uporządkować włosy.  
-Dobra. Dasz radę. To tylko... szkielety. Może lubią ciasteczka? Luzik, mała. Uda Ci się. - mówiłaś do siebie starając się poprawić humor i dodać siły.  
Ciasteczka! Tak! Ciasteczka! Weź te ciasteczka. Ułożyłaś je na talerzu i położyłaś na nich karteczkę z dopiskiem „Dla moich nowych sąsiadów <3” czy to wystarczająco przyjazne powitanie? Chwilę stałaś przed drzwiami starając się pozbierać do kupy. Nie miałaś szczęścia do ludzi, dlatego oni nie będą najgorsi. Zapukałaś. Ktoś się krzątał przez chwilę, a zaraz potem drzwi się otworzyły. Oh, okkkk. Drugi szkielet. To ma sens, co nie? Ten jednak był znacznie wyższy, nawet od Ciebie! Nosił czerwoną chustkę i coś co przypominało... zbroję? Tak naprawdę to nie wiesz co to było.  
-Emmm, cześć? - pisnęłaś nie będąc pewną jak masz zacząć rozmowę.  
-WITAJ LUDZIU! W CZYM MOGĘ POMÓC? - prawie wykrzyczał te słowa wysoki nie-Sans.  
-Tak! Cóż... poznałam twojego... współlokatora? Wczoraj! I chciałam was tylko gościnnie przywitać jako sąsiadów... więcUpiekłamTrochęCiasteczek! - ostatnie słowa powiedziałaś naprawdę szybko. Robiłaś się nerwowa. Wysoki nie-Sans patrzył się na Ciebie analizując słowa, a potem przeniósł wzrok na wypiek i na wcześniej napisaną kartkę.  
-OJEJUŚKU! DZIĘKUJĘ! TO NAPRAWDĘ MIŁE Z TWOJEJ STRONY! WEJDŹ! - Wysoki nie-Sans natychmiast mocno Cię przytulił. Tego zdecydowanie się nie spodziewałaś, przeniósł Cię do mieszkania i postawił na ziemi. To było takie... dziwne. Przez chwilę miałaś ochotę uciec, ale to byłoby niegrzeczne z Twojej strony, dlatego zareagowałaś jedynie niewinnym uśmiechem.  
-hej brat, coś się stało? - no i ten niski głos. Sans przyszedł do pokoju i popatrzył na wysokiego nie-Sansa, a potem na Ciebie i ciasteczka – oh. cześć sąsiadko.  
-Cześć Sans! - powiedziałaś to może za słodko. Ok, musisz troszeczkę zluzować, za bardzo się starasz. - Chciałam was przywitać więc zrobiłam to dla was. - pokazałaś na talerz.  
-CZY TO NIE FANTASTYCZNE? JUŻ MAMY ZNACZNIE MILSZYCH SĄSIADÓW NIŻ WCZEŚNIEJ! CZY TO NIE WSPANIAŁE BRACIE? - zakomunikował wysoki nie-Sans  
-ta.. heh... przedstawiłeś się, papyrus? - zapytał szkielet wzruszając ramionami  
-NIE! O RANY! PRZEPRASZAM! TO BYŁO NIEGRZECZNE Z MOJEJ STRONY! JESTEM WSPANIAŁY PAPYRUS, BARDZO MI MIŁO CIEBIE POZNAĆ! - Papyrus zrobił pozę jakby był mówcą na ambonie. Delikatnie zachichotałaś.  
-Mnie też jest miło poznać, Papyrus i twojego bra...ta? - zgadywałaś, Sans przytaknął – Jego też miło było poznać. Dziękuję raz jeszcze za to, że przyniosłeś mi moje płatki wtedy.  
-musisz być ostrożna, mogłem być seryjnym mordercą, który chciał cię zwabić na płatki śniadaniowe – zażartował. Zrobiłaś tylko „pfffff” lecz nadal się uśmiechałaś  
-TO BYŁO OKROPNE,SANS. MNIEJSZA O TO. JAKIE IMIĘ NOSISZ CZŁOWIECZE?  
-Oh! _____. - wyciągnęłaś przed siebie rękę. Uda ci się to. Spodziewałaś się tego. Papyrus uścisnął Twoją dłoń. Wtedy coś zapierdziało między waszymi dłońmi. Twarz Papyrusa wygięła się w grymasie niezadowolenia.  
-UGGGGHHH – wrzasnął zdenerwowany. Byłaś zdezorientowana. Kiedy przeniosłaś wzrok na Sansa ten dusił się ze śmiechu podtrzymując się stołu aby nie paść na kolana.  
-o mój....boże....to było...cudowne.  
-NIE! BYŁO STRASZNE! ON KAZAŁ CI TO ZROBIĆ _____? - warknął Papyrus  
-Nie! - zabrałaś dłoń czując się okropnie – Nie, ja tylko... Znaczy się... Szczerze? Proszę, nie bierzcie tego do siebie... Ja... Ja nigdy wcześniej nie poznałam kogoś takiego jak wy, więc kiedy Sans to zrobił... Ja... Myślałam, że może to jakaś tradycja, albo coś...? Przepraszam! - wyjaśniłaś mając nadzieję, że to uspokoi choć trochę wyższego z braci. Twoje tłumaczenie się sprawiło, że Sans śmiał się jeszcze głośniej, ale Papyrus przestał się gniewać.  
-TO WIELE WYJAŚNIA. NIC NIE WZIĄŁEM DO SIEBIE I PRZYJMUJĘ PRZEPROSINY! BĘDZIEMY DOBRYMI PRZYJACIÓŁMI! NIE BÓJ SIĘ! - radośnie się uśmiechnął, lecz potem spiorunował Sansa wzrokiem.  
-o rany... dzieciaku... to było piękne.... poprawiłaś mi humor.. dzięki... - Sans przestał się śmiać i teraz starał się złapać oddech lekko się krztusząc. Byłaś poddenerwowana, ale to nie była jego wina. On po prostu przyszedł do Ciebie z poduszką pierdziuszką. Ale po kiego?  
-Cóóóóż... - zaczęłaś mając nadzieję, że uda Ci się pokierować rozmową w inne rejony – Nie jestem pewna co lubicie, więc zrobiłam wam troszeczkę czekoladowych ciasteczek. To jakby... tradycja tutaj. Ale.. jeżeli ich nie lubicie to mogę zrobić wam coś innego... Jeeeeeżeli, oczywiście będziecie chcieli. - No, w miły i grzeczny sposób powiedziałaś „nie wiem co jedzą szkielety”  
-spokojnie uwielbiam czekoladowe ciasteczka. - odpowiedział Sans podchodząc do Ciebie. Podałaś mu talerz, który natychmiast zabrał. Zauważyłaś, że przyglądasz mu się na kościste dłonie, niestety on też zwrócił na to uwagę.  
-Przepraszam – odwróciłaś wzrok. Gdziekolwiek indziej. Zaczęłaś rozglądać się po ich mieszkaniu, ale nie miałaś na czym zawiesić oka.  
-to nic. - Sans skierował swoje kroki w stronę kuchni – nie musisz się nas bać, nie gryziemy  
-NIE! ZDECYDOWANIE NIE! - krzyknął Papyrus, aż podskoczyłaś lekko. Wyglądał na speszonego. Postarałaś się najszybciej jak się dało uspokoić.  
-Wiecie, na mnie już pora. Mam nadzieję, że ciastka posmakują i ... dziękuję za zaproszenie, Papyrus! - zaczęłaś lekko trącać łokciem wyższego z braci – Moje drzwi stoją dla was otworem. W razie czegokolwiek pukajcie śmiało. Jesteśmy od teraz oficjalnie sąsiadami i takie tam.  
-CUDOWNIE! - w odpowiedzi też Cię szturchnął łokciem, może trochę za mocno ale i tak było fajnie. - SKORZYSTAMY Z ZAPROSZENIA! DZIĘKUJE _____!  
-dzięki za ciastka. cieszę się, że nie wpadło ci nic do oka... przez to małe nieporozumienie odnośnie naszego... powitania – jego uśmiech się pogłębił  
-Nie ma szkody, nie ma winy. - znowu zignorowałaś jego dowcip słowny, wyraźnie mniej się uśmiechał. Rany, czy on ze wszystkiego robi sobie żarty? - Dobrej nocy.  
-DOBREJ NOCY LUDZIU! - Papyrus krzyknął choć stałaś zaledwie kilka kroków o niego – ŚPIJ DOBRZE! - pomachałaś im na do widzenia chcąc udać się do swojego mieszkania najszybciej jak tylko się dało. Zniknęłaś za swoimi drzwiami pośpiesznie je zamykając. Cóż... nie poszło A Ż tak źle. Potwory jako sąsiedzi? Eh? Wiesz, mogło być gorzej.


	2. Dobre wino nie potrzebuje etykiety

Obudziłaś się z samego rana, miałaś ekstremalnie realistyczny sen o tym jak jesteś zaciągana w dół czarnego korytarza... z którego dobiegają dźwięki ... pierdzenia? Ten sen zdecydowanie nie znajdzie się w Twoim dzienniku snów. Ziewnęłaś, szukając ręką telefonu, wcześniej odstawiłaś go nieco dalej, aby wstać z wyrka. Za czwartym podejściem podniosłaś się – to była Twoja rutyna. Przy piątym wiedziałaś, że czas wyjść z wygodnego łóżka. Ugh. Praca. Pieniądze i rachunki i inne głupie obowiązki dorosłego człowieka.  
Zaraz po tym jak przeprowadziłaś się do tego miasta rozglądałaś się to tu to tam. Czasem pracowałaś w różnych miejscach robiąc wiele wszystkiego z dodatkiem czegokolwiek, od dostawcy pizzy przez sekretarkę w niewielkiej prawniczej firmie. Lecz nic Ci się nie podobało. Nie dlatego, że byłaś złym pracownikiem, czy nienawidziłaś pracy – tylko dlatego, że nigdy tak naprawdę nie wiedziałaś co chcesz robić. Ostatecznie wylądowałaś w lokalnym sklepie z alkoholami i ta praca była chyba najlepszą jak do tej pory. Otaczały Cię pułki zapełnione winami, szef był sympatyczny i lubiłaś go. Pracujesz tutaj już od pół roku i nie zapowiada się na to, abyś chciała zmienić pracę. Było Ci tutaj lepiej niż na innych stanowiskach, zwłaszcza na tych gdzie nie czułaś się specjalnie mądra, elokwentna czy sprytna. Jednak jako, że nic co w szklanej butelce nie było Ci obce, umiałaś dobrze mieszać smaki oraz wiedzieć co jest dobrą zagryzką do jakiego trunku... Liczba klientów w sklepie zauważalnie wzrosła, byłaś polecana znajomym. Ceniono Twoje porady.   
To była monotonia, czasem tylko wieczory były inne. Rany. Szkielety. Co za jazda. Zastanawiałaś się czy powiedzieć o tym swojemu przełożonemu, pamiętałaś bowiem, że nie był jakoś pozytywnie nastawiony do wszelkich potworów, zwłaszcza tych osiedlających się w mieście. Nie miałaś mu tego za złe. To znaczy, nie bez powodu nazywają się potworami. Uraza z dzieciństwa u każdego zostaje zwłaszcza, że faszerowało się umysły historyjkami o takowych chowających się pod łóżkiem, albo w ciemnych kontach pokoju. Potwory z takich bajek chciały zjeść Twoje stopy koniecznie o północy.  
Mimo to, nowi sąsiedzi wydawali Ci się fajni. Ten wyższy, jak mu było... Papyrus? Zachowywał się jak małe dziecko.... jak małe głośne dziecko. Sans znowu to typowy dowcipniś. Zawsze się uśmiechał i chyba miał zboczenie co do poduszek pierdziuszek. Nie postrzegałaś ich jako kłopot, zwłaszcza w porównaniu do Twoich wcześniejszych sąsiadów, którzy okazali się brudasami, dupkami i ... ah mniejsza. Taka zmiana była naprawdę fajna. No nic. Wzięłaś swój telefon sprawdzając czy na messengerze nikt się do Ciebie nie odezwał.  
Ugh. Poranki. Powinny zostać zakazane. Żadnego śladu po KościoBraciach (jak już ich zaczęłaś nazywać). Zeszłaś schodami w dół i wyszłaś z budynku. Szłaś do pracy, tak jak ci rano (auto sprzedałaś dawno temu, tak było łatwiej, wszędzie doszłaś, nie martwiłaś się o miejsce parkingowe, w ostateczności zostawał transport miejski). Sklep był tylko kilka bloków dalej. W powietrzu unosił się rozkosznie wilgotny zapach jesieni. O tej porze roku czułaś się jakoś lepiej, byłaś pełna życia z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu. Kochałaś jesień. Przyglądałaś się jak z dnia na dzień liście na drzewach zmieniają swoje kolory, powietrze staje się chłodniejsze i ... wszyscy pieprzeni turyści wracają do domów. Otwierając drzwi do sklepu czułaś się już całkiem dobrze  
-Dobry Piotrek! - krzyknęłaś stając w promieniach słońca. Piotr odwrócił się i popatrzył na Ciebie spod pół przymiętych powiek.  
-Dobry _____. Wyglądasz na zadowoloną.  
-Nom! Nie czujesz? - zapytałaś się przechodząc między regałami niewielkiego sklepu na zaplecze ściągając po drodze kurtkę – To powietrze?! Pachnie jak...  
-Spleśniały ser?  
-Grrrr! Nie! Boże, ale z Ciebie dupek. Nie! Pachnie jak... czystość. Do tego czuję zapach ogniska. Wiesz, tak jakby ludzie piekli ziemniaki czy coś. - Powiesiłaś kurtkę na haku.  
-Wiesz, to może dlatego, że w budynku na rogu paliło się mieszkanie. - Odpowiedział układając nowe butelki na półkach.  
-Czekaj, co?! Mówisz serio?!  
-Nie. Droczę się z tobą – zaśmiał się delikatnie. - Przyszła dzisiaj dostawa, jest na tyłach sklepu. Jest tam wiele pudełek dla ciebie - Syknęłaś i popatrzyłaś na „swoje pudełka”. O tak, mogłabyś je tak nazywać gdybyś mogła zabrać je do domu. Są i czerwone i białe. Niektóre z nich pewnie byłyby smaczne.  
-Piotrek, mówisz serio? O rany, nie wiem co powiedzieć. Bardzo ci dziękuję. Ale nie mogę wziąć ich wszystkich – udałaś wzruszoną. Zaśmiał się.  
-Jesteś moim ulubionym pracownikiem.  
-Jestem twoim jedynym pracownikiem.  
-Racja.  
-No ale kurwa. Nie wiem czy mam wystarczająco miejsca aby je wszystkie schować. - mówiłaś otwierając jedno z pudełek. Zaśmiał się.  
-Święto Dziękczynienia nadchodzi, potraktuj to jako prezent. - odpowiedział, a Ty uśmiechnęłaś się szerzej.  
-Oh! Cudownie! Mam nowych sąsiadów, będę mogła się z nimi podzielić! Choć nie... czekaj... czy oni mogą pić...? Nie wiem. Ale mniejsza i tak to jest cudowne.  
-Nowi sąsiedzi? Już? Czy przypadkiem starzy dopiero co się nie wyprowadzili? Ci z tym przeklętym bachorem? - zapytał się kończąc swoją pracę przy regałach  
-Ugh! Tak. Chwała im za to. Lecz co do tych,to wprowadzili się wczoraj. - Skończyłaś przygotowywać sklep, Piotrek westchnął.  
-Dobrze, mała. To ja będę szedł. Owocnej sprzedaży. Wpadnę o 17.00 – wziął swój płaszcz i popchnął drzwi.  
-Aj aj kapitanie. Bądź na czas, bo mam plany!  
-Ta? - zatrzymał się i przeniósł na Ciebie wzrok – Jakie plany?  
-Lenić się. - Położyłaś ręce na biodra, a on zaczął się śmiać. Pomachał Ci na do widzenia i zostawił samą w sklepie. Ahhh... cały tylko dla ciebie. Wyciągnęłaś z kieszeni telefon, usadowiłaś się na krześle za ladą i wcisnęłaś magiczny przycisk „internet”. Całe szczęście, sklep prezentował się należycie. Za każdym razem jak klienci wychodzili ustawiałaś wszystko ponownie na swoich miejscach, to sprawiało, że potem miałaś mniej roboty i wiedziałaś dokładnie gdzie co jest. Lecz teraz mogłaś się zrelaksować. Całkiem przyjemna ta Twoja praca. Kilka godzin minęło, przez sklep przewinęło się parę osób, które zaraz wyszły, aż do około 14.00. Na Twój teren wkroczyła jakaś znajoma twarz.  
-a więc.. - ten głos, znajomy głos. Niski szkielet właśnie przechodził przez drzwi. Podniosłaś głowę, przed chwilą oglądałaś jakiś głupi filmik o kotach na youtube.  
-O! Cześć – powiedziałaś podekscytowana. Dobra, wygląda na to że szkielety MOGĄ pić. Warto to wiedzieć. Oboje staliście i patrzyliście się na siebie przez moment w ciszy, aż zdałaś sobie sprawę, że właściwie to tutaj pracujesz. - Witamy w sklepie Pod Upitym Psem! W czym mogę pomóc? - Sans uśmiechnął się szerzej i schował ręce do kieszeni kurtki.  
-właściwie to tak. szukam jakiegoś dobrego wina dla kogoś. pomożesz? - powiedział podchodząc do jednego z regałów -nie znam się za bardzo na winach, szczerze. ale chciałbym zrobić wrażenie na kimś tutaj.  
-Ah! - westchnęłaś zadowolona – Więc zdecydowanie nie chcesz niczego z TYCH półek – poprowadziłaś go do innej. - Będę walić prosto z mostu. Do jakiej kwoty interesuje cię zakup? Chcesz komuś NAPRAWDĘ zaimponować?  
-nie patrz na cenę. - powiedział jakby nigdy nic – nie jestem nocnym stróżem aby pić w ciemno – wywróciłaś oczami. Będąc sprzedawcą w takim sklepie znałaś chyba już każdy możliwy kawał o alkoholach jaki istnieje.  
-Tak, a ja jako perfekcjonista lubię pić raz a dobrze – odpowiedziałaś. Sans już się uśmiechał jak tutaj wszedł, ale jakimś sposobem jego uśmiech wydawał Ci się większy. - W każdym razie... jaki rodzaj wina ta osoba lubi: czerwone? Białe? Słodkie? Wytrawne? Czy... - Sans wzruszył ramionami.  
-nie mam pojęcia. nigdy nie pytałem i tak jak powiedziałem, nie znam się na tym. co polecasz?  
-Raaaany. - westchnęłaś – To praktycznie kieliszek bez dna. Mogę ci polecić praktycznie połowę sklepu, ale jeżeli mam być szczera... to znaczy, jesteś pewien, że ta osoba lubi pić? Tak?  
-jestem co do tego przekonany. - powiedział – więc wszystko co polecisz będzie w sam raz. chcę coś z najwyższej półki  
-Z najwyższej półki. - powtórzyłaś  
-z najwyższe półki. -zawtórował.  
-Nom. - pochyliłaś się i wyciągnęłaś ciemnoczerwoną butelkę – Tutaj masz naprawdę dobre wino, rocznik 2003, wyprodukowane we Francji. Ma naprawdę miły smak, jak goździki z miodem. Lecz to co mi się w nim podoba to to, że nie pozostawia po sobie żadnego nieprzyjemnego posmaku. Można go pić właściwie do każdej potrawy i ze wszystkim dobrze smakuje. To mój ulubieniec. Kosztuje 250$ za butelkę – zdałaś sobie sprawę z tego, że chyba troszeczkę przesadziłaś. Wino już nieco lepsze od takich tanich dostałby od 10$ do 25$  
-brzmi świetnie. biorę – odparł delikatnie chwytając za butelkę. Jego palce w trakcie zetknięcia się ze szkłem wydały taki dziwny zgrzyt. Zamarłaś na chwilę.  
-Wiesz... Jest jeszcze wiele innych możliwości – zaczęłaś – Nie musisz brać pierwszego wina jakie polecę, no i jest jeszcze wiele tańszych opcji...  
-nieee. to będzie idealne. jesteś naprawdę dobrym sprzedawcą – powiedział uśmiechając się lekko, miałaś wrażenie, że starał się nie śmiać – jak sprawić aby rosjanin był podobny do japońca? - O Boże, kolejny alkoholowy dowcip.  
-Dać mu się napić ciepłej wódki – odpowiedziałaś przekręcając oczami  
-cóż, jeżeli jest się tym co się pije, to ja jestem komandosem – powiedział kręcąc butelką delikatnie. Zamrugałaś, a potem zaczęłaś się śmiać.  
-O rany. Tego jeszcze nie słyszałam. Dobre. Jesteś mistrzem. - Chwilę Ci zajęło uspokojenie się. Łatwo zapomnieć, że jest on chodzącym i gadającym szkieletem, kiedy opowiada czerstwe suchary w nudnej pracy. - To masz zamiar mi zapłacić, czy nie?  
-a tak, jasne – wyciągnął mały portfel z kieszeni kurtki i na chwilę się zatrzymał – a i dziękuję za ciasteczka tak swoją drogą. bardzo nam smakowały  
-A tak! Jasne. Wiesz, nowi sąsiedzi i takie tam. Chciałam być miła – powiedziałaś nerwowo, tak jakbyś tłumaczyła się z obowiązku. Miałaś nadzieję, że nie wziął tego do siebie – Poza tym chciałam się odwdzięczyć, że ocaliłeś moje śniadanie – popatrzyłaś jak odlicza gotówkę  
-polecam się na przyszłość. hej, o której kończysz? - zapytał nagle. Byłaś zaskoczona.  
-Em, a po co chcesz wiedzieć?  
-papyrus i ja chcielibyśmy zaprosić cię na kolację w ramach podziękowań za ciasteczka, jeżeli nie masz nic przeciwko. mój brat robi spagetti – na chwilę przerwał, miałaś wrażenie, że uśmiech mu trochę zrzedł – nie namawiam na siłę, jak nie ch--...  
-O 17:00 – wzięłaś szybko należność – Lecz mam tutaj jeszcze trochę do roboty, więc będę pewnie tak koło 17:30 w domu. Ale spagetti brzmi świetnie – Nie chciałaś zawalić sprawy z KościoBraćmi. No i kupił drogą jak dupa wołowa butelkę, to tylko dlatego, że TY ją poleciłaś. W takich okolicznościach gdyby Papyrus serwował zupę z błota i tak byś przyszła.  
-świetnie. nie musisz się śpieszyć, zobaczymy się koło 18:00? - przyglądał się, jak pakujesz butelkę w ozdobną torebkę  
-Tak! Jasne! - byłaś zadowolona, wydałaś resztę i podałaś pakunek z wielkim uśmiechem. Przytaknął Ci i już miał wyjść ze sklepu, kiedy nagle przy drzwiach odwrócił się w Twoją stronę.  
-i dziękuję za pomoc, w razie czego nie będę musiał czuć się winny, jeżeli tej osobie nie posmakuje – i wyszedł nim zdążyłaś jakkolwiek zareagować na ten straszny kawał. Tak więc siedziałaś już sama w sklepie śmiejąc się głupio. O Boże, jego dowcipy są koszmarne. Lecz dziwnie ci się podobały. To chyba ich urok.  
Nadal nie mogłaś przyjąć do siebie wiadomości, że ostatnie 20 minut spędziłaś w towarzystwie chodzącego, oddychającego (?????) kościotrupa. To znaczy... jasne, przywitałaś się z nimi wczoraj, ale nadal to było takie ... nieprawdopodobne. To nie było N O R M A L N E, nie? Ale szybko się przyzwyczaisz. Ten typek ma jakiegoś przyjaciela, który lubi wina, albo kochanka, albo szefa, może będzie wpadał częściej i je kupował? Będziesz musiała się w tej materii wszystkiego wywiedzieć. Zorientowałaś się, że twarzy wykrzywiła Ci się w grymasie niezadowolenia. Ostatnio Twoje życie szybko się zmienia, a Ty witasz te zmiany z otwartymi ramionami ... i robisz czekoladowe ciasteczka. Tak, przywykniesz.  
Twój dzień później przebiegł bez rewelacji, miałaś wrażenie że dotarłaś do granic internetu. To niezwykłe jak wiele frytek może wsadzić na raz, jedna osoba do swoich ust. Oh drogi internecie, jesteś magicznym miejscem... O 17:00 na zegarze, pojawiła się tak szybko, no i wszedł Piotrek.  
-Jesteś wolna! Uciekaj dziecinko, uciekaj! - krzyknął przygotowując się do uściskania Ciebie  
-Ahhhhh! - ziewnęłaś i podbiegłaś do niego jak mała dziewczynka. Uwielbiałaś Piotrka, był fantastyczny. Po przywitaniu się z nim zabrałaś się za rozpakowanie leżących w kącie pudeł z boskim nektarem w środku. - Rany, dzisiaj był udany dzień – powiedziałaś leniwie się uśmiechając  
-Taaa? - mruknął Twój szef zdejmując swój płaszcz i wieszając go – Powiesz dlaczego?  
-Właaaaaaaaściwie. - przeciągnęłaś – Sprzedałam to drogie wino, które zbierało kurz na półce przez kilka ostatnich miesięcy.  
-Chwała niebiosom, to faktycznie był wspaniały dzień _____! - powiedział uradowany – Jeżeli udawałoby ci się sprzedać takie jedno wino codziennie, świat stałby się piękniejszym miejscem – położył rękę na Twoim ramieniu  
-No wiesz... Raz się udało. Nie moja wina, że ludzie to chciwe dranie.  
-Ta, ta, ta. Nie masz przypadkiem jakiś planów? - powiedział patrząc na Ciebie  
-O kurwa. Tak! Dzięki Piotrusiu, pa pa! - powiedziałaś chwytając za swoją kurtkę, wzięłaś ofiarowane Ci wcześniej pudełko z winami i wyszłaś szybko ze sklepu. Twój marsz był szybszy niż zazwyczaj. Dobry dzień w pracy, kolacji nie musiałaś robić, no i dostałaś darmowe wina. Żyć nie umierać!  
Prezent od Piotrka był błogosławieństwem... No póki nie wchodziłaś z nim po schodach, już na pierwszym piętrze zaczęłaś cicho kląć pod nosem. Postanowiłaś uciec myślami do momentu, kiedy będziesz już mogła upić się winem w swoim pokoju. Ciężko dyszałaś wchodząc do mieszkania i odstawiłaś pudełko na ziemię. Dobra, czas się odrobinę ogarnąć. Coś ekstra założyć, ale wyglądającego na NORMALNE ubranie CODZIENNE. To nie była przecież żadna dziwaczna potworzasta randka... prawda? Czesząc swoje włosy doszłaś do wniosku, że to brzmi trochę jak randka. Choć nie, co to za randka z DWOMA BRAĆMI? Czekaj, o czym do diabła myślisz? To są potwory, idiotko. Prędzej wzięliby jakiegoś człowieka do laboratorium jako medyczną ciekawostkę niż zapraszali go na randkę. Złapałaś się za głowę, starając się przestać o tym myśleć w t e n sposób.  
18:00 przyszła szybciej niż przypuszczałaś. Właśnie wsuwałaś na tyłek dżinsy kiedy zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi. Kurwa.  
-Chwileczkę! - krzyknęłaś biegając po swojej sypialni starając się zapiąć spodnie. Jeszcze trochę, wciągaj ten bebech, podskocz... UDAŁO SIĘ! Szybko zamknęłaś za sobą sypialnię, a kolejne otworzyłaś by zobaczyć znajomą twarz niższego z braci.  
-hej sąsiadeczko, mam nadzieję, że jesteś głodna  
-Jasne! - pogłaskałaś się po brzuchu – Jak wilk!  
-to dobrze, chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że wchodź bez pukania jak już będziesz gotowa  
-Ah! Wiesz, ja już jestem gotowa... więc... - wzruszyłaś ramionami i przekroczyłaś próg zamykając mieszkanie. Sans otworzył swoje i puścił Cię przodem.  
Ich dom wyglądał troszeczkę inaczej niż wczoraj. Nie zmieniło się za wiele, ale na ścianach pojawiły się zdjęcia. W większości Papyrusa w dziwnych dramatycznych pozach, ale było też kilka przedstawiających braci w otoczeniu innych potworów. Przed kanapą na ziemi ułożyli niewielki dywan, zaś w kuchni stół z krzesełkami.  
-Podoba mi się – powiedziałaś  
-DZIĘKUJĘ _____! - krzyknął Papyrus za Tobą. O rany, cieszysz się że sikałaś przed wyjściem. Przestraszył Cię – SŁYSZAŁEM, ŻE MIESZKANIE POWINNO ZOSTAĆ DOTKNIĘTE OSOBIŚCIE, WIĘC DOTKNĄŁEM JE.  
-Tak! - zachichotałaś cicho – Wygląda na to. Bardzo przytulnie. No i te kwiatki na stole – pokazałaś na wazon.  
-OH! PRZYSŁAŁA NAM JE ZNAJOMA! UNDYNE CHCIAŁA PRZYSŁAĆ NAM JAKĄŚ BROŃ, ALE W PLACÓWCE POCZTY CZŁOWIEK POWIEDZIAŁ JEJ, ŻE NIE ŚWIADCZĄ TAKICH USŁUG. - westchnął – ALE ALPHYS WYSŁAŁA NAM TE PIĘKNE KWIATKI!  
-Co za szkoda – odparłaś – No tak, powiedz rycerzowi aby wziął na pole bitwy zamiast miecza jakieś stokrotki. - Sans zaśmiał się cicho, lecz Papyrus potraktował te słowa całkiem poważnie  
-DOKŁADNIE. NAJLEPIEJ JEST ROBIĆ Z WROGÓW PRZYJACIÓŁ!  
-Taaa. W uścisku zadusić ich na śmierć. - wywróciłaś oczami, Ty i Papyrus śmialiście się lekko, choć zauważyłaś że oczy Sansa lekko zamigotały. - W każdym razie, czy to spagetti tak pysznie pachnie? - i kiedy to powiedziałaś, wyższy szkielet wszedł do kuchni prowadząc Cię za sobą.  
-TAK! CIESZĘ SIĘ, ŻE ROZPOZNAŁAŚ ZAPACH MOJEGO DOMOWEGO SPAGETTI! - był podekscytowany – KIEDY SANS POWIEDZIAŁ MI, ŻE WPADASZ NA KOLACJĘ WIEDZIAŁEM, ŻE MUSZE ZROBIĆ COŚ WYJĄTKOWEGO! TWOJE CIASTECZKA BYŁY PYSZNE, ZNACZNIE LEPSZE OD KLUSEK JAKIE JADŁEM!  
Uh, klusek? Może potwory w tym ich podziemnym świecie robiły ciasteczka z ... klusek? A może kluski miały smak ciasteczek? Chciałaś się o to zapytać, ale Papyrus już kładł na stół talerz z wielkim entuzjazmem.  
-ŚMIAŁO! SIADAJ! NIEDŁUGO BĘDZIEMY JEŚĆ! SANS, DLACZEGO NIE POCZĘSTUJESZ JEJ TYM NIEDORZECZNYM SOKIEM WINOGRONOWYM SKORO GO DZISIAJ KUPIŁEŚ? - zaśmiałaś się siadając  
-To dla kogoś wyjątkowego. Papyrus. Ja zadowolę się wodą, albo czymś innym – Sans zajął miejsce obok Ciebie wyciągając na blat butelkę wina, które kupił.  
-mówisz o tym? - powiedział. Przytaknęłaś. Papyrus był teraz za Tobą i przez ramie położył z trzaskiem przed Tobą kieliszki pod wino. O kurwa. Jakim sposobem ich nie potłukły? A no tak, plastik. Zaraz, czekaj. Kieliszki?  
-Uhhh – tylko tyle powiedziałaś, kiedy Sans zaczął wyciągać korek. - Co?  
-tak jak powiedziałem – przysunął kieliszki by je napełnić, a potem podać jeden Tobie, a potem sobie. - chciałem zrobić wrażenie na kimś tutaj  
Przez jakąś minutę gapiłaś się na swój kieliszek, a potem na niego. Jego uśmiech był jakiś taki szeroki. Czekaj, on mówił o Tobie? Ty mu pieczesz ciasteczka, a on kupuje Ci pieprzone wino za 250$?! Co do diabła? Jezu Chryste. Czy masz mu teraz zrobić jakiś pomnik z diamentów za coś takiego?  
-Koleś... Sans... To za wiele... Jesteś poważny?  
-nie wyglądam na kogoś poważnego? - powiedział przebiegle. Pokręcił kieliszkiem pozwalając by nektar bogów nawilżył ścianki naczynia, a potem wypił łyk. - smaczne. smakuje jak mandarynka  
Nadal byłaś w szoku. Zaraz potem przyszedł Papyrus nucąc coś pod nosem i bardzo ostrożnie położył talerz spagetti przed Tobą. Byłaś naprawdę zadowolona, że tym razem nie trzasnął naczyniami.  
-CZAS JEŚĆ! SMACZNEGO, _____! - podał Ci widelec. Jego radość spowodowana posiłkiem na chwilę odciągnęła Twoją uwagę od wina. Patrzyłaś na porcję czekając, aż bracia zaczną jeść, a potem wzięłaś trochę do ust. Hej, całkiem smaczne!  
-Pycha! - mruknęłaś poruszając w górę i w dół brwiami porozumiewawczo patrząc na Papytusa. Wtedy jego twarz zajaśniała delikatnym odcieniem pomarańczowego, jego ręce zaczęły lekko drżeć, a jego oczy zrobiły się zaskakująco duże. O Boże, czy on się RUMIENI? To szkielet może się RUMIENIĆ? To była taka rozkoszna niedorzeczność..  
-LUDZIU, TO NAPRAWDĘ MIŁE, ŻE TAK MÓWISZ. NIE KRĘPUJ SIĘ, BIERZ ILE CHCESZ! - złapał Cię za rękę tak mocno, że wypuściłaś widelec – MOGĘ ROBIĆ CI SPAGETTI KIEDY TYLKO BĘDZIESZ CHCIAŁA, TYLKO KILKA OSÓB WIE JAK WYJĄTKOWE ONO JEST! TO TAKIE CUDOWNE, ŻE JESTEŚ JEDNĄ Z NICH! - mogłaś poczuć kości pod jego... cóż, kurwa. Nigdy specjalnie nie przyglądałaś się jego dłoniom, dlatego widok rękawic wydał Ci się dość interesujący. Jego uścisk był bolesny.  
-Tak! Z.... z przyjemnością będę jadła tak dobre spagetti jak twoje!- próbowałaś bardzo delikatnie wyciągnąć swoją dłoń. Zorientował się i puścił ją wracając do jedzenia posiłku. Zwróciłaś uwagę na Sansa, który otworzył butelkę keczupu z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu. Może Papyrus coś jeszcze przy---....  
Nieee. Wylał keczup na spagetti.  
A teraz je to ze smakiem.  
Potwory są popieprzone.  
\- Więc, um... co sprowadziło was do miasta? - zapytałaś między gryzami, starając się nawiązać jakąś rozmowę.  
-chcieliśmy zmienić otoczenie – niższy z braci zauważył, że nie napiłaś się jeszcze swojego wina. Jego wzrok skakał między Tobą, a kieliszkiem, póki nie załapałaś. Wzięłaś mały łyk. O Boże, smakowało jak marzenie. Co prawda w połączeniu ze spagetti było dość obrzydliwe, ale nie dałaś tego po sobie poznać. Uśmiechnął się widząc, że smakuje Ci wino.  
-Tak? A macie już jakąś pracę?  
-NIE. - mruknął Papyrus, a makaron ześlizgnął mu się z widelca. - ALE MÓJ BRAT NIE MA Z TYM PROBLEMU. MIMO, ŻE JEST LENIWY SZYBKO ZNAJDUJE PRACE. JA NATOMIAST NADAL SZUKAM MIEJSCA ZATRUDNIENIA. - Sans wzruszył ramionami, biorąc więcej do ust swojego keczupowego strasznego spagetti.  
-już mam kilka na oku. nie ma więc czym się martwić.  
W tym momencie poczułaś się paskudnie. Właśnie się wprowadzili i ot tak kupują drogie wino.  
-Koleś... Sans, nie musiałeś.. - wskazałaś na trunek. Machnął ręką.  
-mówiłem, chcę zrobić na kimś dobre wrażenie. widzę, że mi się udało – mrugnął okiem – wiem, że to nie są ciasteczka czekoladowe, ale mam nadzieję, że równie smaczne.  
Postanowiłaś dalej nie ciągnąć tego tematu, aby nie wyjść na niewdzięczną.  
-Zdecydowanie zrobiłeś świetne wrażenie – Twój talerz był już pusty, więc chwyciłaś za kieliszek i uniosłaś go do góry – Co powiedzie na toast?  
Sans podniósł ... em... brwi? Kości brewne? Jak tak na niego patrzysz to zrobił gest podniesienia brwi, ale przecież nie miał żadnych, to była czaszka. Papyrus też był zaskoczony.  
-TOAST? BRZMI FANTASTYCZNIE! A ZA CO?  
-Za sąsiedztwo! - powiedziałaś, lecz po chwili przemyśleń poprawiłaś się – Nieee. Za bycie przyjaciółmi!  
-UWIELBIAM PRZYJAŹŃ! - wyższy wyglądał na podekscytowanego, podniósł swoją szklankę do góry  
-za przyjaźń. - wkrótce dołączył kieliszek Sansa. Jak mogłabyś odrzucić sympatię kogoś tak miłego jak oni. Po wypiciu toastu, usiedliście milcząc przez chwilę. Uśmiechnęłaś się.  
-Wiecie, byłam trochę wkurwiona tym, że tak szybko ktoś się wprowadził, jednak wy jesteście naprawdę super. Dziękuję za przepyszną kolację i za to cudowne wino. Naprawdę. Wielkie dzięki – Papyrus uśmiechnął się szeroko, a Sans... cóż on już się wcześniej uśmiechał, teraz tylko jakby bardziej.  
-JESTEŚ NAJLEPSZYM SĄSIADEM JAKI SIĘ NAM KIEDYKOLWIEK TRAFIŁ. DODATKOWO WIEM, ŻE BĘDZIESZ JEDNYM Z MOICH NAJLEPSZYCH PRZYJACIÓŁ! - Papyrus nagle Cię przytulił. Nie przywykłaś do tego, ale nic się nie stało. Poklepałaś go lekko oddając uścisk, ale to sprawiło, że przytulił Cię mocniej.  
-Khee Papyrus, przyjacielu, kolego. Dusisz mnie.  
-NA NIEBIOSA! WYBACZ! - puścił Cię szybko. Sans się zaśmiał.  
-pij, jedz, baw się.  
Wasza trójka spędziła razem wiele godzin śmiejąc się z dziwacznych historii. Starałaś się pić najmniej wina jak to było możliwe, choć bardzo chciałaś wyżłopać je aż do dna. Z Papyrusem rozmawiałaś o gotowaniu, Sans dopytywał się o Twoją pracę, a Ty narzekałaś na swoje wcześniejsze sąsiedztwo. Koniec końców, to był cudowny wieczór.  
-Dobra chłopcy – mruknęłaś podnosząc się – Chciałabym zostać, ale jutro muszę być w pracy z samego rana. A godzina jest cóż... - pokazałaś na zegar widzący naprzeciwko stołu. Była prawie 00:00.  
-ah, kurwa, tak, jasne, wybacz, nie chcieliśmy trzymać cię tu tak długo – Sans również wstał  
-Pfff, spokojnie. Było świetnie. Zawsze będę chętna na kolejny wieczór ze spagetti – Papyrus gwałtownie odskoczył od stołu wlepiając w Ciebie zaskoczony wzrok  
-BĘDĘ GOTOWAŁ CI SPAGETTI KIEDY TYLKO BĘDZIESZ CHCIAŁA, POWIEDZ TYLKO SŁOWO! - praktycznie wykrzyczał te słowa – OD TEGO SĄ PRZYJACIELE!  
-Hah, dobra Papyrus! Zapamiętam to sobie – uśmiechnęłaś się – Dobra, choć no tutaj. Nie ufam już uściskom dłoni, więc może przytulas? - Jak tylko to powiedziałaś, Papyrus praktycznie się na Ciebie rzucił.  
-PRZYTULASY ZAWSZE SA MIŁE! - potem Cię wypuścił ze swoich objęć  
-Ty też...  
-nie, nie trzeba – patrzył raz na Ciebie, raz na swojego brata. Wywróciłaś oczami i przysunęłaś się do niego mocno go przytulając. Tylko stał, nie odwzajemnił uścisku, ale przyjął Twój.  
-Nie interesuje mnie co mówisz, panie KupujęDrogieWChujWino – zaśmiałaś się puszczając go. Chwilę się na Ciebie patrzył, a potem się roześmiał.  
-taaa, masz mnie, zaraz mnie zakorkujesz i postawisz na półce – warknęłaś co sprawiło, że uśmiechał się bardziej.  
-Jezu, naprawdę kochasz dowcipy. Dobra, mniejsza. Idę. Dobrej nocy.  
-czekaj. - właśnie uchylałaś drzwi. Sans poszedł do kuchni i wrócił po sekundzie – weź to ze sobą – wyciągnął ręce z winem w Twoim kierunku  
-Nieee, em. Zatrzymaj.  
-nie przepadam za winami tak szczerze  
-Więc zatrzymaj je na kolejny wieczór spagetti! - mrugnęłaś. Wyglądał na zaskoczonego, mocniej zacisnął palce na butelce. Jego kościste dłonie w zetknięciu ze szkłem wydały taki dziwny dźwięk. Potem się lekko zaśmiał.  
-trzymam za słowo  
-Zgoda  
-i nie puszczę  
-Pieprz się. - Byłaś absolutnie wyluzowana, może przez to że mimo wszystko wypiłaś za wiele. Przy tej dwójce jednak nie czułaś skrępowania. On nie obraził się, zadowolony, że zareagowałaś na jego kawał.  
-dobrej nocy  
-Dobranoc.  
-KOLOROWYCH SNÓW _____!  
Weszłaś do mieszkania pełna spagetti, dobrego wina i świetnego towarzystwa. Byłaś totalnie zadowolona z czasu jaki spędziliście razem, no i z tego, że tym razem nie zrobiłaś z siebie idiotki przed nowymi sąsiadami. Założyłaś na siebie piżamę i wskoczyłaś do łóżka.  
Zaprzyjaźniłaś się z parą szkieletów. Ciekawe co powiedziałaby na to Twoja matka?  
Śniłaś o plastikowych kieliszkach jakie zamieniają się w makaron.


	3. Zmiana pogody

Minął już nieco ponad miesiąc odkąd KościoBracia się wprowadzili. Widzisz się z nimi w każdy weekend (przy naleganiach Papyrusa nie miałaś innego wyjścia) na Nocki Spaghetti. I tak mijał dzień za dniem. Jakoś nigdy nie wywyższałaś się z tego powodu, że jesteś człowiekiem, no i oni nie czuli się lepsi z tego powodu, że są ... potworami. Ich pragnienia i potrzeby były całkiem ludzkie, więc łatwo było zapomnieć o tym, że to chodzące kości. No z wyjątkiem momentów kiedy Papyrus Cię przytulał, tak to żadnych problemów.  
Sans już miał pracę, albo nawet dwie ponieważ wracał późno do domu w różnych strojach służbowych. Papyrus nadal szukał. Po miesiącu stres z tego powodu przekroczył dopuszczalne granice... Wtedy usłyszałaś dzwonek do drzwi. Podeszłaś do judasza i zerknęłaś. Tak, to on – Papyrus. Nie będzie miał chyba nic przeciwko temu, że przywitasz go w wynoszonych luźnych spodniach i stanowczo za dużej koszulce. A on... rany... jak on ... Otworzyłaś szybko drzwi.  
-NYOOO HOOO HOOOOO! - przed Tobą stał wysoki... płaczący szkielet, jakkolwiek głupio to nie brzmi.  
-Na Boga, Papyrus, co się stało? - zmartwiłaś się  
-MOGĘ SIĘ WPROSIĆ? POTRZEBUJĘ Z KIMŚ POGADAĆ. - pociągnął nosem i wytarł łzy w rękawiczkę. Przytaknęłaś i delikatnym skinieniem dłoni pokazałaś mu, aby wszedł. Zaraz podszedł do kanapy i usiadł na niej szybko, wziął poduszkę w ręce, przystawił ją do twarzy, a potem wybuchnął płaczem. Zaczęłaś się zastanawiać z czego są zrobione łzy potworów. Tak jak ludzkie? A może jak deszcz? Delikatnie odsunęłaś zagłówek, tak aby patrzył się na Ciebie.  
-Papyrus, co się dzieje? Przestraszyłeś kolejnego kota? Musisz przestać je ganiać. - zgadywałaś, bo tak naprawdę nigdy nie widziałaś go w takim stanie jak teraz. Bywał smutny, zwłaszcza kiedy koty sąsiadów nie chciały się z nim bawić, ale nigdy tak jak...  
-NIE! TO CO INNEGO... - wydobył z siebie żałosny jęk odkładając poduszkę na swoje miejsce, a potem popatrzył się na Ciebie, wyglądał tak bezradnie... - NIM SIĘ PRZEPROWADZILIŚMY, NIE BYŁEM W STANIE ZAGWARANTOWAĆ SOBIE PRACY, I ZNOWU TAK JEST! CHCIAŁEM ZOSTAĆ STRAŻNIKIEM KRÓLEWSKIM, ALE NIE WIEM JAK ZDOBYĆ JAKIEKOLWIEK ZATRUDNIENIE TUTAJ... TEN LUDZKI ŚWIAT JEST TAKI SKOMPLIKOWANY! - wyglądał na całkowicie zdenerwowanego, poczułaś jak serce Ci pęka.  
-Ale... co dokładnie masz na myśli? Nikt nie chce Cię na rozmowach kwalifikacyjnych? Ludzie się z Ciebie śmieją? O co chodzi? - starałaś się dotrzeć do sedna problemu  
-CÓŻ... POSŁUCHAŁEM RADY SANSA I ZROBIŁEM SWOJE CV, JEDNAK TUTAJ ZATRUDNIENIE JAKO STRAŻNIK KRÓLEWSKI CHYBA NIE MA ŻADNEGO ZNACZENIA, I W JEDYNYM MIEJSCU W KTÓRYM MNIE PRZYJĘTO, JAK PRZYSZŁA KLIENTKA TAK KRZYCZAŁA PRZEZ 10 MINUT ZANIM UCIEKŁA. - Kiedy przypomniał sobie to zdarzenie ponownie chwycił jaśka i przytulił go mocno do twarzy wypłakując się. Ah, no tak. Byłaś rozdarta. Z jednej strony Papyrus to Twój przyjaciel i cała sytuacja Cię zdenerwowała. No, ale z drugiej strony w jakiś sposób rozumiałaś, że niektórzy ludzie jeszcze się nie przyzwyczaili. No, ale Ty szybko się zaaklimatyzowałaś. Chciałaś uspokoić kościotrupa, więc pogłaskałaś go po ramieniu.  
-Wiesz, jeżeli potrzebujesz pomocy, możesz zawsze poprosić mnie. Mam wysokiego skila w szukaniu zatrudnienia- Uśmiechnęłaś się i otarłaś jego bardzo wielkie łzy – Pozwól, że wezmę zeszyt i napiszemy to w czym jesteś dobry. Zobaczysz, że znajdziemy coś w tym mieście dla ciebie – Papyrus znowu pociągnął nosem. Ma zatoki? Może? No płakał... więc tak... chyba. Przytaknął.  
-JESTEŚ TAKĄ DOBRĄ OSOBĄ, JESTEŚ PEWNA ŻE CHCESZ MI POMÓC?  
-Pffff, co to za pytanie? Jak mogłabym odmówić pomocy komuś, kto karmi mnie takim wspaniałym jedzeniem w każdy weekend? - delikatnie pogłaskałaś go po czaszce  
-PROSZĘ, NIE TRAKTUJ MNIE JAK DZIECKO. - uśmiechał się kiedy to mówił. Podniosłaś się i podeszłaś do szafki by chwycić kawałek kartki papieru i wtedy zrozumiałaś. Szybko podbiegłaś do niego. Jak mogłaś to przeoczyć?!  
-PAPYRUS! O mój Boże! - krzyknęłaś  
-AHHH! CO? CO SIĘ DZIEJE? - był w szoku, podskoczył z kanapy, wcześniej odrzucając na nią poduszkę i stał rozglądając się na boki  
-Ty! Ty kochasz spaghetti! - nadal miałaś wyraźnie podniesiony głos  
-TAK! - również krzyknął nieco zdezorientowany  
-Koleś! Znajdźmy tobie pracę gdzie będziesz ROBIŁ SPAGHETTI! - To było tak, jakbyś mu powiedziała, że Święty Mikołaj zawita dzisiaj do miasta, z saniami pełnymi wszelkiego rodzaju makaronów i klusek. Zaniemówił i zrobił krok w tył, po chwili zaczął krzyczeć jak mała wiewiórka. To było takie urocze.  
-O MÓJ BOŻE! TAK! _____. TO MAJĄ TUTAJ TAKIE PRACE?  
-Tak!  
-WIĘC ZNAJDŹMY JĄ TERAZ!- to mówiąc skierował się w stronę drzwi. Złapałaś go za chustę i odciągnęłaś.  
-Prrrr szalony! Może to właśnie dlatego masz problemy? - miałaś sobie za złe, że zareagowałaś tak szybko, ale musiałaś ściągnąć go na ziemię – Słuchaj, mój znajomy pracuje w pobliskiej restauracji. Może uda mi się załatwić ci pracę w kuchni, abyś cokolwiek tam robił? Nie zapominaj jednak, że to świat ludzi. Praca może być chujowa. Więc na początku mogą ci nie pozwolić robić spaghetti.  
-ALE WŁAŚNIE TO LUBIĘ NAJBARDZIEJ! - był wyraźnie zbity z pantałyku  
-No wiesz... Ja uwielbiam siedzieć na mojej dupie cały boży dzień i robić nic, ale nikt mi za to płacił nie będzie  
-A WIĘC MASZ COŚ WSPÓLNEGO Z MOIM BRATEM – LENISTWO! - skrzyżował ręce na piersi patrząc na Ciebie wyraźnie zawiedziony  
-Oh proszę święty się odezwał. Jakbyś ty nie lubił robić nic cały zień – położyłaś ręce na biodrach  
-MOŻLIWOŚĆ ZAJĘCIA SIĘ CZYMŚ TO NAGRODA – odpowiedział – ALE W KAŻDYM RAZIE, JAK MAM ZDOBYĆ TĘ PRACĘ? - myślałaś chwilę.  
-Proszę, poczekaj kilka dni. Pogadam ze znajomym. Lepiej będzie jak sama zacznę o tobie opowiadać, tak aby nie było nieporozumienia. Nie chcę, aby wyciągnął poduszkę pierdziuszkę z szafy. - Papyrus mruknął.  
-TO BYŁO BARDZO NIEFORTUNNE PIERWSZE WRAŻENIE, ALE NADAL JEST CI ONO WYBACZONE. - uśmiechał się – CIESZĘ SIĘ, ŻE PRZYSZEDŁEM. JESTEŚ NAPRAWDĘ DOBRĄ PRZYJACIÓŁKĄ – poklepał Cię po głowie jakbyś była małym dzieciakiem. Zachichotałaś.  
-Dzięki Papyrus. Pozwól, że napiszę tylko do kogoś i ... chcesz zostać? Właśnie miałam puścić jakiś film czy coś... - zaczęłaś się zastanawiać hej to może nie jest Nocka Spaghetti, ale czemu by nie?  
-Z PRZYJEMNOŚCIĄ! JESZCZE NIE MAMY TELEWIZORA W MIESZKANIU WIĘC SIĘ TROCHĘ NUDZIŁEM. - Na rany Chrystusa, co on robił przez miesiąc? Szukał pracy? Może mają internet...  
-Więc siadaj, zaraz coś znajdziemy! Chcesz się czegoś napić? Nie mam cię czym nakarmić, bo jeszcze nie poszłam do sklepu. - naprawdę starałaś się być dobrą panią domu, lecz z czasem odkryłaś, że .... ssiesz w tym.  
-NIE. JEST DOBRZE. CHODŹ! ZOBACZMY FILM! MASZ COŚ Z METTATONEM?  
-Meta-czym?  
-METTATONEM! TO NAJSŁAWNIEJSZY POTWÓR Z PODZIEMIA!  
-Nie wiedziałam, mogę zobaczyć, ale nie jestem pewna... - usiadłaś obok Papyrusa i włączyłaś telewizor wpisując hasło 'Mettaton' w wyszukiwarkę, ale żadnych wyników – Wygląda na to, że nie ma go jeszcze w ludzkiej telewizji. Przykro mi Papyrus. - wyglądał teraz na lekko przybitego. - A może masz jakiś ulubiony rodzaj filmów?  
-UWIELBIAM KRESKÓWKI. - no przynajmniej mu lekko humor wrócił  
-Oh, Papyrus – powiedziałaś – Pozwól, że wprowadzę cię w magiczny świat Disneya. - i tak szybko jak się dało włączyłaś „Piękną i Bestię” zdając sobie sprawę, że ej to będzie całkiem dobra analogia, ludzie muszą pokonać swój strach przed istotami wyglądającymi trochę.... jak Bestia.  
Papyrus POKOCHAŁ tę bajkę.  
Chciał ją zobaczyć raz jeszcze. Nie miałaś nic przeciwko, wszystko co poprawi mu humor, a Ty przecież masz ze sobą swój telefon. Buszowałaś w sieci, kiedy on nucił piosenki, pisałaś też ze znajomymi. Chciałaś się dowiedzieć kiedy wróci Sans, też by może wpadł na bajki, co nie? No, ale przecież nie masz jeszcze jego numeru. Czy on w ogóle ma telefon? Zaraz ... zaraz. Jak szkielety słyszą? Zaczęłaś ukradkiem przyglądać się czaszce Papyrusa szukając czegokolwiek uszo-podobnego, a wtedy zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi. Zaskoczył Cię.  
-Ja się tym zajmę, oglądaj. - powiedziałaś, kiedy on wpatrywał się w scenę balową. Podeszłaś do drzwi i otworzyłaś je zdając sobie sprawę, że to był – taaaak, to był Sans. Wyglądał na nieco zaniepokojonego.  
-hej. jest u ciebie papyrus?  
-Tak, jest od wczesnego popołudnia. Chcesz wejść? - mruknęłaś. Zlustrował Cię, a potem opuścił głowę. Zorientowałaś się, że nadal jesteś w swojej piżamie. - My tylko... oglądaliśmy filmy.  
-taaa, jasne. - wpełzł do środka, zauważyłaś, że miał na sobie fartuch, który byłaś w stanie rozpoznać.  
-Rany! Pracujesz w Szybko i Świeżo? - zapytałaś zamykając za nim drzwi.  
-heh, taaa. pracuję na tyłach, tam nikomu nie przeszkadzam  
-Dlaczego Papyrus nie pracuje z tobą? - zapytałaś nagle. Sans ... nadal się uśmiechał, jak zawsze, ale tym razem miałaś wrażenie, że jego uśmiech się zmniejszył.  
-nie chcieli naszej dwójki. jeden to i tak wiele, myślę, że przywykliśmy do tego – wzruszył ramionami, a Ty warknęłaś.  
-Między nami, Papyrus jest załamany tym, że nadal nie znalazł pracy. Zaoferowałam, że pomogę... - zatrzymałaś się tutaj  
-nie musisz, wiesz?  
-NIE MUSZĘ, ale C H C Ę. To znaczna różnica. Jesteście świetni, a ludzie to dupki. Przynajmniej tyle mogę zrobić. - Uśmiechnęłaś się do niego, a jego uśmiech powrócił do normalnego.  
-dzięki. - tylko tyle powiedział  
-Do usług. Wiesz, możesz iść do brata na kanapie. Zaraz wrócę, dobra? - zaproponowałaś. Sans przytaknął. Zniknął za rogiem dołączając do brata, który zadziwiająco szybko zapamiętał tekst piosenki i śpiewał teraz część Gastona. Udałaś się do swojego pokoju, założyłaś normalne ubranie jak na człowieka przystało. Poczułaś się troszeczkę lepiej i troszeczkę mniej zakłopotana. Wróciłaś wskakując obok Sansa.  
-przebieranki, co? - uniósł brwi. Jak do diabła on to robi?  
-Najwyższy czas się ubrać. Papyrus mnie zaskoczył wcześniej, to wszystko.  
-mmmm. - tylko tyle powiedział, bo jego brat odwrócił się w waszą stronę  
-CIIIIIIIII  
-Przepraszam. - powiedzieliście razem, popatrzyliście się na siebie i uśmiechnęliście się szeroko. Zachichotałaś.  
-Wisisz mi colę. - szepnęłaś do Sansa, mrugnął  
Reszta filmu przebiegła w błogiej ciszy. Papyrus zdał sobie sprawę, że znalazł swoją nowa ulubioną rzecz.  
Bracia wyszli krótko po filmie. Powiedziałaś im, że chcesz aby poznali Twoich przyjaciół. Pogadałaś o tym samym z Sansem w trakcie swojej pracy kolejnego dnia, zgodził się. Sobota będzie idealna. Miałaś kilka dni aby namówić swoich znajomych by ciepło przywitali potwory.  
Jackie była zachwycona, nie... to mało powiedziane. Kyle również wydawał się być bardzo poruszony całym pomysłem, nawet jak w jego zwyczaju było podchodzić do każdej nowości jak pies do jeża. Will, to jemu musiałaś zaimponować najbardziej. Był managerem małej włoskiej restauracji we włoskiej dzielnicy miasta. Wiedziałaś, że nie wpuszczą Papyrusa za gary i nie pozwolą mu gotować, miałaś jednak nadzieję że znajdzie się dla niego jakaś robota w kuchni. Jakakolwiek. No nie powiedział „nie”. Jego dziewczyna... Hannah... nie chcesz nazwać ją „anty-” bo nie oddaje to do końca tego jakie miała podejście. Nie była wobec nich agresywna, ale przyjazną też jej nazwać nie można. No ale to Ty byłaś przyjaciółką Willa od lat, a jego nowa dziewczyna znała go zaledwie rok. Tę wojnę miałaś więc wygraną. Tak uważałaś w każdym razie.  
I ... lubisz Willa, więc jeżeli potwór w kuchni zdenerwuje Hannah to będzie punkt dla Ciebie. No oczywiście, to NIE jest powód dla którego to robisz, ale... to taki bonusik. Dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu.  
Masz jeszcze kilkoro przyjaciół, którym mogłabyś ich przedstawić, ale na początek lepiej jest aby kółeczko było małe. Małe kroczki, małe kroczki, nie ma co puszczać ich od razu na głęboką wodę. Będąc szczerą, nie powiedziałaś o swoich potwornych sąsiadach zbyt dużej liczbie znajomych. Kierowałaś się głównie ich dobrem i prywatnością, nie chciałaś aby poczuli się jak ... okazy na wystawie. To znaczy, oczywiście powiedziałaś o tym swojej najbliższej przyjaciółce. Grzechem byłoby nie powiedzieć tego jej.  
Padało cały dzień, przez to humor miałaś nieco lepszy. Wcześniej wróciłaś do domu, uwielbiasz zapach miasta w trakcie deszczu. No, to teraz książka. Wzięłaś swój polarowy sweter, zrobiłaś kubek herbaty i podniosłaś z kredensu najnowszy zakup – jakąś historię pełną zagadek, miłości i wampirów. Tak, to będzie dobra pozycja. Rozsiadłaś się wygodnie w krześle.

I do kurwy nędzy dzwonek. Serio?

Podeszłaś do drzwi i zerkając przez judasza już przygotowywałaś w głowie jakiś tekst by odegnać akwizytora. Jednak to co zobaczyłaś... mrugnęłaś kilka razy przyglądając się z uwagą. Cóż, przynajmniej to nie jest płaczący Papyrus. Otworzyłaś drzwi.  
-Cześć Sans, co tam? - zapytałaś opierając się o framugę. Wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu trzymając puszkę.  
-wisiałem ci colę, no chyba, że nie chcesz – zabrał ją drażniąc się trochę z Tobą. Zachichotałaś.  
-No wisiałeś, zapomniałam o tym. Dzięki – wzięłaś od niego opakowanie. Uśmiechnęłaś się delikatnie – Co tam?  
-nic. wróciłem z roboty i się lenię, znasz mnie. - mrugnął do Ciebie – nie spodziewałem się deszczu, a wiesz nie chcę być kościstym arbuzem. - wywróciłaś oczami, ale zdałaś sobie sprawę z tego, że kąciki ust powędrowały Ci do góry  
-Ta, ta. Chcesz wejść? Właśnie zrobiłam sobie herbaty, więc mogę tobie też jeżeli chcesz. Właśnie zabierałam się za czytanie. Nie robię nic szałowego – z jakiegoś powodu Sans bardziej Ci się przyglądał pozytywnie zaskoczony  
-jasne! pewnie. czytasz sobie do poduszki?  
-No nie, nie do poduszki.  
-wiedziałem, że z jakiegoś powodu cię lubię.  
-A ja myślałam, że to przez moją boską osobowość i śliczną buzię – uśmiechnęłaś się głupawo. Zaśmiał się i poszedł do siebie, po minucie wrócił z wielką książką. Przywitałaś go i poszłaś włączyć czajnik. Usiadł na Twojej kanapie, zmierzyłaś go wzrokiem.  
-Czuj się jak u siebie w domu, ale jak mam być szczera to weranda jest lepszym miejscem do czytania. Serio. - uśmiechnęłaś się, popatrzył na Ciebie pytająco, ale potem wzruszył tylko ramionami i zrobił wielki pokaz wstając i powoli udając się we wskazane miejsce jakby to była najtrudniejsza rzecz w jego życiu.  
-o rany, fajnie. wygląda jak gniazdo kruka. - byłaś zmieszana  
-Wiesz... wiem że jest wysoko i ... - zaczęłaś mówić z kuchni robiąc dla niego herbaty  
-nie o to mi chodziło... - stanął w wejściu– jest naprawdę przytulnie, masz tutaj tyle ... osobistych rzeczy wszędzie heh..  
-Oh! Tak! - zalałaś kubek wodą. Twoja weranda to Twoje święte miejsce. Oglądałaś wiele telewizji do późna głównie dlatego, że byłaś znudzona wszystkim. Urządzanie ganka przyniosło Ci wiele przyjemności. Miałaś miejsce aby czytać różne powieści. Było dość duże aby zmieścić wielką pufę oraz drugie wygodne krzesełko z niewielkim stolikiem między nimi. Nie podobał Ci się widok na różowy sklep na dole, więc wykorzystałaś swoje artystyczne umiejętności i jakimś cudem między szczeliny barierki przeplotłaś drewnianą zasłonkę. Instrukcję obsługi czytałaś chyba z dwadzieścia razy, ale ustawianie wszystkiego bardzo Ci się spodobało. Drewno sprawiało, że czuło się tam atmosferę domu. Nad głową umieściłaś świąteczne lampki przyczepiając je do niewielkich haków i z boku umieściłaś włącznik.  
Twoja weranda była fantastyczna, bo Ty ją przygotowałaś, była Twoja. Mogłaś z niej oglądać całe miasto. Nie miałaś cudownego widoku, tak naprawdę widziałaś naprzeciwko drugi budynek mieszkalny i kilka sklepów na dole. Mimo to kochałaś to miejsce. Lubiłaś ten dziwny zapach, czy odgłosy ulicy (chociaż kiedy próbowałaś usnąć to Cię zwyczajnie wkurzały) no i ponad wszystko kochałaś miasto nocą, zwłaszcza kiedy padał deszcz.  
Skończyłaś herbatę dla Sansa  
-Uważaj, gorąca. - powiedziałaś podając ją uchem w jego stronę. Wziął ją od Ciebie i usiedliście. Deszcz spływał po budynku. Kiedy zajęłaś już swoje miejsce zapytałaś się bez zastanowienia – Znaczy się, czujesz że jest gorąca? - Sans wyglądał na zaskoczonego  
-tak, a ty?  
-No jasne. - puffnęłaś lekko – Głupie pytanie, przepraszam – Sans wzruszył ramieniem  
-jak powiedziałaś kiedyś: nie ma szkody nie ma winy – oboje zamilkliście trzymając herbatę w dłoniach.  
-hej.  
-co? - zapytałaś nadal czując się spięta  
-co ma łyżka wspólnego z jesienią?  
-Huh? Co? - zapytałaś nie będąc pewną czy to pytanie zadał poważnie, czy nie  
-je się nią – potem siorbnął swojej herbaty i wyszczerzył się. Zachichotałaś.  
-O Jezu, to było kiepskie – wygodniej rozsiadłaś się w krześle. Poczułaś się lepiej i chwyciłaś za książkę. -To co czytasz? - podniósł swój druk. O Boże, tylko nie to.  
-1000 kawałów jakie rozbawią każde towarzystwo.  
-Ta książka jest WIELKA! Co za głupota!  
-no... a co TY czytasz? - uniosłaś swoją zdobycz. Prychnął, ale widziałaś że stara się nie śmiać  
-oh, twoja książka jest znacznie bardziej dojrzała.  
-Zamknij się! - zaczęłaś nią machać w jego kierunku – Kosztowała tylko 5$. Więc jak na tę cenę nie jest taka zła, serio. Główny bohater to wampir, który chce ocalić swoją ludzką dziewczynę ze szponów wampirzych łowców. Nie wie jednak, że jest ona detektywem o nadprzyrodzonych umiejętnościach. Poważna sprawa! - Przytaknęłaś sobie.  
-bardzo poważna sprawa, brzmi jakby napisał ją kulawy jeż  
-Nie słucham cię! - powiedziałaś teatralnie wsadzając nos w powieść. Sans otworzył swoją niedorzeczną pozycję literacką i zaczął ją czytać. I tak to było. Spędziliście kilka dobrych godzin w swoim towarzystwie. Deszcz raz przybierał na sile, raz się uspokajał. Co jakiś czas jedno z was się zaśmiało, podzieliło się jakaś uwagą odnośnie tego co przeczytało, albo zażartowało, ale zaraz potem w ciszy wracaliście do dalszej lektury. Podobało Ci się to – choć, prawdziwym powodem dla którego miałaś dwa krzesełka było to, że czasem Jackie przychodziła, ale ... spędzanie w taki sposób czasu było naprawdę przyjemne. Podobała Ci się świadomość tego, że ktoś jest obok Ciebie.   
Oryginał: klik  
Wstałaś, aby zrobić drugi kubek herbaty i kiedy miałaś już ją zaproponować Sansowi zorientowałaś się, że twój szkieletowy przyjaciel usnął. No cóż, miał dwie roboty, to ma sens. Lepiej go nie budzić, prawda? Wzięłaś ostrożnie kubek i udałaś się do kuchni. Dzisiejszy wieczór był naprawdę miły, czułaś się bardzo wypoczęta. Włączyłaś czajnik i zaczęłaś wyglądać przez okno, oglądałaś jak ludzie chodzą po chodniku, zajęci swoim życiem i własnymi sprawami. Zapaliłaś lampki na patio. Sans nadal nie przebudził się ze swojej drzemki, ściągnęłaś więc za kocyk z kanapy i okryłaś go nim. Jeżeli będzie spał tu za długo, obudzisz go, co nie? Zabierając kubki z kuchni położyłaś jeden obok niego, a drugi obok siebie i wróciłaś do powieści. Oddychał tak spokojnie, harmonizował się z głosem ulicy, krokami przechodniów, to wszystko było takie... miłe. Dawno nie czułaś się tak spełniona.  
Właśnie skończyłaś rozdział, w którym Król Wampirów odkrył, że główna bohaterka jest detektywem, wtedy Sans się ocknął. Popatrzyłaś na niego, przyglądanie się zaspanemu szkieletowi było ciekawym doświadczeniem.  
-podobają mi się te światełka  
-Dzięki. - miałaś nadzieję, że nie wystygła mu za bardzo herbata  
-jest romantycznie, nie uważasz? - mruknął. Zamarłaś. Popatrzył na Ciebie i nic nie powiedział, nie miałaś innej możliwości zareagowania jak tylko odpowiedzieć mu coś, cokolwiek  
-Nikt nie nazwał wcześniej „romantycznymi” elektrycznych ogni – kwęknęłaś, zdając sobie sprawę, że ten typ się po prostu z Tobą drażnił, no tak, dowcipniś. - No wiesz, bywam romantyczna kiedy nikt nie patrzy.  
-ah, nie wiedziałem, że do ręcznej roboty potrzebujesz romantycznego nastroju.  
-Boże. Jesteś najgorszy! - cóż, przynajmniej już wiesz, że jesteście w dość dobrymi przyjaciółmi, aby pozwolić sobie na takie kawały. Byłaś znacznie bardziej zboczona przy ludziach, których znałaś dobrze. Sans mrugnął i przeniósł wzrok na kubek  
-dzięki za więcej herbaty i za koc... to miłe – nadal był lekko zaspany  
-Ta, wiesz gdybym wiedziała, że będziesz takim dupkiem to zawinęłabym cię w niego i wyrzuciła przez barierkę – mruknęłaś – Zrobiłabym światu przysługę. - Sans zaśmiał się cicho i wstał ściągając z siebie koc.  
-Idziesz już? - zapytałaś starając się ukryć nutę zawodu w głosie. Nie udało Ci się to za dobrze i on to zauważył.  
-taaa, powiedziałem papyrusowi że wrócę, zazwyczaj jemy kolację razem, nie powiedziałem mu jak długo tutaj będę... to widzimy się w sobotę?  
-Tak! Jasne. Koło 17:00 przy O'Henrym, pasuje? - Puby są dobrym, neutralnym gruntem. No i mogłaś zawsze upić ludzi, poprosić ich o przysługę, a potem oni o tym zapominali.  
-pasuje. będziemy tam i hej.. - powiedział na chwilę milknąc. Popatrzyłaś na niego pytająco – było naprawdę miło. dzięki. jeżeli nie masz nic przeciwko, mogę wpaść jeszcze kiedyś...  
-Kiedy tylko chcesz. - odpowiedziałaś – Staram się oglądać mniej tej pieprzonej telewizji. Wejście będzie kosztowało puszkę coli – uśmiechnęłaś się do niego  
-dzięki. - tyle powiedział. Stał chwilę w ciszy, a kiedy na niego popatrzyłaś poczułaś c o ś. Jak powiew gorącego, gęstego powietrza obok Twojej twarzy. Światło w jego oczach zamigotało zimnym błękitem, kiedy patrzył się na Ciebie z ukosa. Serce zabiło Ci mocniej nie wiesz nawet dlaczego.  
-Do zobaczenia w sobotę – powiedziałaś podekscytowana, wpatrując się w jego osobę, czekając aż ... cokolwiek to jest... minie.  
-narka – z tym słowem odwrócił się i zamknął drzwi za sobą. Cóż za uprzejmość.  
Wypiłaś herbatę jednym haustem, nie... potrzebujesz czegoś mocniejszego. No i przyjaciółki. Napisałaś do Jackie.

Ty: hej, zajęta? Chce mi się pić.

Jackie: Możesz pić kiedy chcesz. Wszystko ok?

Ty: Wszystko dobrze. Po prostu chcę się z Tobą napić.

Jackie: Nie ma sprawy. Powiem tylko Kyle.

Jackie: Zobaczymy się u Vin koło 20?

Ty: Do zobaczenia o 20

Zarzuciłaś na siebie kurtkę i szybko zbiegłaś schodami w dół. Czułaś się dziwnie. Nie mogłaś tego zrozumieć, ale coś w Twoim brzuchu wierciło się, nie podobało Ci się. To było takie zwierzęce doznanie, jakby instynkt. Strach? Coś podpowiadało Ci, że ten szkielet jest niebezpieczny? Nie wiesz. A może po prostu coś siadło Ci na żołądku? Bez względu na to co jest przyczyną, kilka głębszych i przyjaciółka to najlepsze lekarstwo.  
Jackie pojawiła się chwilę później, a Ty byłaś już po trzech kieliszkach. Zwyczajnie widujecie się dwa razy na tydzień, przez to że ostatnio zajęłaś się tak KościoBraćmi miałaś sobie za złe, że nie poświęcasz jej wystarczająco wiele czasu. Opowiedziałaś jej o wszystkim co miało z nimi do czynienia przez ostatni miesiąc (nawet to o czym wiedziała, no przecież gadacie) darowałaś sobie historię o bardzo drogim winie tym razem, skupiłaś się na czytaniu książek i próbie znalezienia pracy i...  
-_____. _____. Uspokój się. Wiesz co się dzieje, prawda? - powiedziała popijając drugiego drinka starając się zachować przyjemny tok rozmowy  
-Co? - zapytałaś powoli. Nie wiedziałaś co czujesz w tym momencie  
-Przeżywasz to, że znalazłaś kolejnego przyjaciela. Nie panikuj tak tylko dlatego, że obdarzasz zaufaniem kogoś nowego. - powiedziała mrugając do Ciebie – Zaczynasz ich naprawdę lubić, o to chodzi. I nie wiesz jak się z tym czuć. No i teraz świrujesz bo przywykłaś do tego, że jesteś cyniczna i sarkastyczna do wszystkiego. A co robisz? Przyszłaś tutaj, pijesz i wiesz co ja na to? Wszystko będzie dobrze. Twoje wąskie kółeczko przyjaciół się powiększyło o dwie osoby.  
-Ale to p o t w o r y – mamrotałaś. Poczułaś na sobie zdziwione spojrzenie otoczenia. Mamrotałaś więc dalej przyciszonym tonem. - Potwory. Jackie. To super popieprzona sprawa i kurwa, wiesz jacy ludzie są...  
-Czekaj, _____. Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że TY przejmujesz się tym jak ludzie Cię osądzą?  
-CO?! Kurwa nie! Nie! Pieprzyć ich wszystkich! - mówiąc to pokazałaś rękami na innych bywalców pubu, nawet jeżeli nie mieli nic wspólnego z całą sprawą. Ok, może przestań już pić? Wystarczy Ci na dzisiaj koleżanko. - Boję się, że to ONI będą osądzani. Wielki szkielet wyglądający jak Kostucha przyprawia ludzi o zawał serca idąc do sklepu po bułki, aaaa to nie jest jego WINA! - Ok, przesadzasz. Powinnaś odpocząć. Jackie westchnęła i zamilkła na chwilę.  
-Poczekaj do soboty, dobra? Przedstawimy ich naszym przyjaciołom, tak jak chciałaś. Powoli i spokojnie, dobra? Jeżeli i oni mają kółko swoich przyjaciół to wkrótce zaproszą ich i ci też przekonają się do braci. To nie jest zły pomysł, co nie?  
-Taaaa – bąknęłaś. Nadal coś miałaś na żołądku, jakby to nie był powód o którym chciałaś podyskutować, no ale i tak czułaś się lepiej. Jackie znała rozwiązanie na każdą bolączkę – Kocham cię.  
-A ja ciebie, pijaczku – objęła cię – Powinnyśmy już wracać do domu.  
-PFFFFFFF nie póki się ze mną nie upijesz! - krzyknęłaś – KIELICHA! DWA KIELICHY TUTA! - krzyknęłaś do barmana, który zdążył już przywyknąć do Twojego zachowania. Ostatecznie nie byłaś najgorszą osobą.  
-Kobieto, muszę wstać o 5 rano. To cud, że wytrwałam z tobą do teraz. Nie. Idziemy. Zapłać i idziemy. - Uniosła brew na barmana, który zrozumiał i przyniósł Ci rachunek. Zapłaciłaś.  
-Idzim. Usz... a ty.... jesteś zdra'jcom! - wysyczałaś. Barman zaśmiał się i podał Ci szklankę wody abyś napiła się jej przed wyjściem. Razem weszłyście w pochmurne nocne miasto, Twoja przyjaciółka odprowadziła Cię do domu i pomogła wejść po schodach.  
Podczas kiedy Ty ... śpiewałaś.  
Jak tylko wciągnęła Cię na piętro zaczęła grzebać w Twojej ... jak to ona mamrotała „pierońsko chujowej torbie” szukając kluczy, a Ty się śmiałaś. Nigdy nie byłaś zbyt cichą osobą. W końcu znalazła to czego szukała i zaczęła otwierać drzwi. Sans wystawił głowę ze swojego mieszkania zaciekawiony co to za dziwaczne głośne odgłosy.  
Jackie zamarła i starała się zachować normalny ton.  
-hej, wszystko dobrze? - zapytał się patrząc na trzeźwiejszą z was  
-Troszeczkę się upiła. - odpowiedziała pomagając Ci wejść do mieszkania  
-Tyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! - tyle powiedziałaś pokazując paluchem na Sansa, Jackie wepchnęła Cię na chama do środka i zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Sans musiał być zakłopotany i zaciekawiony tym, co do kurwy nędzy właśnie miało miejsce.  
Jackie pomogła Ci przygotować się do łóżka i upewniła się że na stoliku będzie czekać na Ciebie szklanka wody.  
Śniłaś o dwóch kołach latających Ci nad głową, które cały czas rosły i szeptały Ci swoje sekrety.


	4. Pijana w sztok

Kiwałaś się na krześle do przodu i do tyłu, bez problemu można było powiedzieć że byłaś zniecierpliwiona siedzeniem w tę sobotę w pracy. Starałaś się skupić na swoim zdaniu, uspokoić myśli, coś jednak nie dawało Ci spokoju. Do takiego stopnia przeżywałaś ten wieczór, że wydawałaś za mało reszty jednemu ze swoich ulubionych klientów, będziesz musiała mu oddać różnicę następnym razem jak się pojawi. To nic wielkiego – powtarzałaś sobie w głowie – potwory są teraz obywatelami miasta. Więc dlaczego byłaś taka poddenerwowana? To przecież nie TY jesteś potworem, nie szukałaś też przez portale randkowe potwornego męża, ani nie byłaś w ciąży z mackowatym koszmarem.  
Ale oni byli Twoimi przyjaciółmi. Troszczyłaś się o nich i chciałaś aby inni ludzie też ich polubili. No i naprawdę bardzo, bardzo chcesz aby Papyrus dostał robotę. Westchnęłaś i schowałaś twarz w dłoniach. Martwienie się w niczym nie pomoże, robisz z tego wszystkiego wielkie aj waj zupełnie bez potrzeby, przestań być takim głupim kupskiem. Popatrzyłaś na zegarek. 16:45! Twoi przyjaciele wiedzą, że się spóźnisz ze względu na pracę. Mieli zaklepać miejsce dla Ciebie. O'Henry był zatłoczony w weekendy. Powiedziałaś KościoBraciom aby przyszli do Ciebie po robocie, abyś mogła zabrać ich od razu ze sobą.  
Piotrek wszedł taszcząc wielkie pudło.  
-Pomożesz? - zawołał. Podniosłaś się i podeszłaś pomagając mu z pakunkiem.  
-Co to jest? - mruknęłaś patrząc na pudło – Nie wygląda jak nasze zwyczajne zamówienia.  
-Lokalny biznes chce, abyśmy zaczęli sprzedawać ich wyroby. Powiedziałem, że dam im szansę. Całkiem niezłe, czerwone. Wiesz? - łapał oddech  
-Cudownie! Swojskie zawsze lepsze! - zaniosłaś pakunek na zaplecze – To znaczy wiesz, mamy trunki z różnych części świata, a nie pomagamy lokalnym.  
-Tak, to fajnie. No i jeżeli ładnie się to sprzeda będziemy mieli profity... To znaczy ja będę je miał – zaśmiał się  
-Ehhhh nie znęcaj się nade mną – wróciłaś z zaplecza i uniosłaś brwi  
-Jakbym MUSIAŁ – pogładził się po karku, był przemoczony – Wybywasz dzisiaj?  
-Tak, mam spotkanie z przyjaciółmi. - Zastanawiałaś się przez chwilę, czy powiedzieć mu o tym, że są potworami, ale dzwonek w drzwiach nie dał Ci szans. Tak oto weszli KościoBracia, Sans miał na sobie niebieską kurtkę z kapturem. Zaś Papyrus... łaaaa, wystroił się! Założył bardzo ładną koszulę i wsadził ją nawet w spodnie no i normalne BUTY! Nadal miał rękawiczki na palcach. Zaczęłaś się zastanawiać czy jego dłonie różnią się od Sansa. Ta piękna iluzja poszła się jebać, kiedy otworzył swoje usta.  
-JEJUŚKU ILE TUTAJ SOKU WINOGRONOWEGO! - był wyraźnie podekscytowany. Piotrek zaś zaskoczony tym jak głośny był jego gość. Postanowiłaś nie dać mu za wiele czasu na reakcję.  
-Siemka chłopaki! - zawołałaś podchodząc do nich – Pozwólcie, że tylko się ubiorę i już będę gotowa do wyjścia – uśmiechnęłaś się i zerknęłaś na Piotrka, otoczyłaś braci ramionami – Piotrusiu, to jest Sans i Papytus moi sąsiedzi i moi przyjaciele.  
Twój szef patrzył się na was przez chwilę. To nie było w jego stylu. Chrząknęłaś i potrząsnął głową.  
-Wiele o was słyszałem. - powiedział grzecznie – Miło mi poznać. - odwróciłaś się by wziąć kurtkę  
-my też wiele o tobie dobrego słyszeliśmy – Sans wyciągnął dłoń przed siebie. Piotrek jednak jej nie chwycił, kościotrup czekał chwilę, a potem schował ją do kieszeni – fajny biznesik w każdym razie  
-Ta? - Piotrek był niewzruszony  
-ta, kupiłem tutaj wino jakiś czas temu. dobre. _____ pomagała mi wybrać, naprawdę smaczne.  
Twój szef uniósł głowę i odwrócił ją, Sans przywykł do takiego zachowania, uśmiechał się nadal do wyższego od siebie mężczyzny. Papyrus za to przyglądał się pustej przestrzeni na jednej z półek.  
-To dobre dziecko – odpowiedział w końcu  
-taaaa  
Stali w ciszy, w jakimś dziwnym wzajemnym zrozumieniu, póki nie wróciłaś z zaplecza.  
-Dobry Boże, powiedzcie proszę że nie pada aż tak bardzo. To znaczy, lubię deszcz i w ogóle, ale jak wyjdę teraz to moje włosy będą kompletną ruiną – starałaś się rozładować atmosferę. Popatrzyłaś na Piotrka i Sansa, atmosfera była ciężka. Papyrus natomiast był zbyt zajęty zwiedzaniem sklepu. Chwała mu za to. - No nic będziemy się już zbierać. Do zobaczenia ... niestety... jutro Piotrusiu! - objęłaś go, a potem położyłaś rękę na ramieniu Sansa – Chodź kolego, nie pozwólmy na siebie czekać. Papyrus!  
-JUŻ! WYCHODZIMY? - trzymał w rękach koszulkę z napisem „Nie moja win'a”  
-Tak, odstaw to. Wychodzimy.  
-OKI DOKI! - powiedział zwyczajnie składając koszulkę i podszedł do Ciebie. Popatrzył na Piotrka i wypalił – DZIĘKUJĘ CI ZA DANIE ZATRUDNIENIA MOJEJ DOBREJ PRZYJACIÓŁCE _____! TO NAPRAWDĘ MIŁA OSOBA. CO ZNACZY, ŻE TY TEZ TAKI JESTEŚ! - chwycił za jego dłoń i potrząsnął nią entuzjastycznie. Piotr stał przez chwilę zaskoczony, a potem zaczął się śmiać.  
-Dobrej zabawy – uśmiechnął się lekko – Do zobaczenia z rana _____.  
Wraz z braćmi weszłaś w deszcz, pozostawiając zapach drewna i wina za sobą.

W połowie drogi do pubu zdałaś sobie sprawę z tego, że nadal obejmujesz Sansa. Zawstydzona puściłaś go. Popatrzył na Ciebie lecz nic nie powiedział. Papyrus znowu całą drogę nawijał o gatunkach makaronów, był podekscytowany też tym, że pozna więcej przyjaciół.  
O'Henry to miłe miejsce, mała knajpa w której spotykałaś się ze znajomymi kilka razy do roku. Dobre żarcie, smaczne drinki no i cudowna obsługa. Znalazłaś to miejsce w artykule poświęconym miejscom jakie „trzeba zobaczyć” w mieście, i przez pewien czas było to popularne miejsce. Biznes się kręcił, a to konkurencja dla Ciebie. Szczęście, fala popularności przeminęła i wszystko wróciło do normy, a Ty mogłaś się tu wymknąć w sobotę. Napisałaś do Jackie i do Willa, że już wyszłaś ze sklepu.  
Wchodząc do pubu poczułaś się jednocześnie zadowolona i nieco skrępowana. Wyglądałaś wyjściowo i nie miałaś się czego wstydzić, ale u Twojego boku tkwiły dwa szkielety. Niektórzy starali się być grzeczni, choć gapili się na waszą trójkę. Przypomniałaś sobie, aby nie dać się sprowokować, na ich miejscu nie byłabyś lepsza. Rozejrzałaś się po otoczeniu szukając znajomych twarzy, aż w końcu dostrzegłaś Willa. Uśmiechnęłaś się szeroko.  
-Cześć! _____! Tutaj! - krzyknął machając do Ciebie. Ugh. Był taki kochany.  
Skinęłaś na braci, aby za Tobą poszli, a kiedy staliście przy stoliku przedstawiłaś ich.  
-Cześć wszystkim! - wyglądałaś na radośniejszą niż zazwyczaj. Towarzystwo było już w komplecie. - To są moi przyjaciele. Sans i Papyrus – pokazałaś najpierw na niższego, a potem na wyższego – A to jest Will, Hannah, Jackie i Kyle.  
Po chórku „cześć” oraz „siemka” usiadłaś przy stole. Will pokazał miejsce obok siebie, na którym natychmiast zasiadłaś, po Twojej prawej znalazł się Sans, a obok niego Papyrus zamykający koło przy Kyle.  
-Jak w pracy? - zapytał Will odgarniając Ci z czoła mokre włosy. Zaśmiałaś się jak mała dziewczynka.  
-Fajnie. Piotrek zaczął współpracę z jakąś lokalną firmą. Przyniósł ze sobą kilka butelek ich wina. Będę musiała spróbować później. Jesteśmy trzecim miejscem, gdzie będzie można je dostać! - Hannah prychnęła.  
-Już od dawna powinien rozszerzyć swój biznesik. Nie rozumiem dlaczego woli taki mały sklepik.  
-Ja też nie wiem, ale wiesz, to jego sprawa – wzruszyłaś ramionami. Kyle rozmawiał z Papyrusem o ... czymś, przez hałas w pubie nie wiesz dokładnie o czym. Jackie po prostu siedziała i gapiła się na Sansa, a Sans na nią. Nie miałaś zielonego pojęcia co się dzieje.  
Will rozsiadł się wygodnie kładąc jedną rękę za Tobą, a jedną za Hannah na oparciu. Poczułaś jak temperatura Twojego ciała nieco się zwiększa. UGH! Nie powinnaś się tak czuć, on ma dziewczynę! Nawet jeżeli była troszeczkę (bardzo) sukowata i nawet jeżeli to Ty znałaś go jako pierwsza i co z tego, że przypomina jedno z dzieł Picassa... MNIEJSZA O TO.  
Ostatecznie, Sans szturchnął Cię.  
-drinka?  
-Poproszę – odpowiedziałaś – Jakieś mocne, ciemne piwsko. Zaskocz mnie z wyborem.  
-komuś jeszcze? - przemówił do zgromadzonych. Will miał już swój trunek, lecz pozostała trójka wyglądała na zaskoczonych. - naprawdę, pierwsza kolejka na mój koszt  
-Seks na plaży – powiedziała Hannah  
-Tequila – uśmiechnęła się Jackie  
-Uhhh – mruknął Kyle – Gin z tonikiem?  
-WODĘ POPROSZĘ! - odezwał się Papyrus  
-jasne. - i z tymi słowami udał się w stronę baru. Kyle wrócił do rozmowy z Papyrusem, natomiast Hannah i Jackie zaczęły rozmawiać o robocie. Will pochylił się nad Tobą.  
-Szkielety, huh?  
-Taaa, szkielety. Super szkielety. Naprawdę SUPER szkielety.  
-Huh. Wiem, że jeden z naszych dostawców zatrudnił u siebie potwora. Widziałem go tylko kilka razy. Wielki wilko-podobny taszczący pudełka do ciężarówki. - upił trochę swojego drinka  
-Ta? To super. Ja widziałam tylko ich. A nie, jakiś rok temu przyszedł do mnie typek co wyglądał jak chodzący płomień, miał cudowną koszulę. Słyszałam, że ściąga do nas wiele potworów... więc powinniśmy do tego przywyknąć co nie?  
-Dokładnie, równe szanse zatrudnienia i prawa dla wszystkich – powiedział. Starałaś się nie zmniejszać dystansu jaki was dzielił. Jak za starych dobrych lat, coś was ku sobie zawsze ciągnęło, przyjaźń, może nawet platoniczne uczucie. I choć nie przejmowałaś się zbytnio tym, że był z Hannah, szanowałaś sam fakt tego, że jest w związku. Starałaś się zachowywać przy nim jakbyś była niewzruszona, lecz czasem to sprawiało Ci ból  
-A skoro moooowa o równych szansach zatrudnienia... - zaczęłaś robiąc minę pokroju 'wiem, że mnie kochasz więc zrobisz co będę chciała'. Prychnął.  
-Na trzeźwo nic dla ciebie nie zrobię. Mogę być pijany?  
-Ale obgadamy to przed czy po tym jak będziesz rzygał?  
-Przed.  
-Jasne. Mówię poważnie. Chciałam, abyście ich poznali. Dlatego, że chcę poprosić cię o przysługę. - Uśmiech nieco złagodniał na Twojej twarzy. Przyglądał Ci się chwilę zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że nie żartujesz  
-Woa, ok, dobrze. Pogadamy o tym później. Pozwól, że poznam ich lepiej – powiedział, a potem pogłaskał Cię po ramieniu. Zarumieniłaś się.  
-jeden dla ciebie – usłyszałaś głos, a potem piwo stało przed Twoimi oczami. Sans właśnie wrócił z napojami – jeden seks na plaży, jedna tequila, jeden gin z tonikiem i jedna woda dla ciebie bracie – usiadł na swoim miejscu. Chciałaś, aby twarz wróciła Ci do normalnego koloru  
-A ty co pijesz? - zagadałaś  
-whiskey – powiedział z uśmiechem i wziął łyka. Kyle patrzył na niego ze zdziwieniem  
-Ok, nie chcę być niegrzeczny, ale jak to robisz? - zapytał  
-Kyle! - krzyknęłaś przez stół  
-robię co?  
-Pijesz, jesz? - Kyle wyglądał na nieco zawstydzonego. Mogłaś przypuszczać, że Jackie szturcha go boleśnie pod stołem, albo kopie, albo jedno i drugie.  
Sans wziął głęboki wdech, uśmiech z jego twarzy niemal całkowicie znikł.  
-naprawdę chcecie wiedzieć?  
Wszyscy milczeli wpatrzeni w niższego z braci. Nagle potrząsnął rękami  
-maaaaaaaagia. - Ty i Papyrus zaczęliście się śmiać, a reszta zamarła.  
Po chwili wróciliście do normalnej rozmowy, ale słyszałaś jak Kyle mruczy przeprosiny do Sansa. Ten grzecznie przytaknął i mrugnął do niego. Tak miło, tak dobrze. Różnice między ludźmi a szkieletami mogą nadal istnieć, (jakże by inaczej) ale postrzegałaś ich jako swoich dobrych przyjaciół, traktowałaś KościoBraci jak ludzi.  
Około 23:00 Jackie zaczęła marudzić lekko już wcięta. Był weekend i do jasnej cholery mogła sobie wypić. Warknęłaś cichutko myśląc, że Ty będziesz musiała pracować jutro, ale nie czułaś zazdrości wobec niej. No, ale masz jeszcze przecież misję do wykonania.  
-Więc, Will – powiedziałaś czując lekkie zawroty w głowie – Nie rzygasz, ja nie rzygam. Tego jestem pewna. Więc to dobry czas na pogadanie sobie. Więc pogadajmy. - Tak, powinnaś dostać 6+ w tej chwili za swoje negocjacyjne umiejętności.  
-Dobra. Wal.  
-Gadałeś z Papyrusem już kilka... godzin. I jego bratem. Są super, nie? Patrz. Kolego. Przyjacielu. Druhu. Ziom. Brachu. Kumplu.  
-Mój Boże, zamknij się.  
-Powierniku. Bracie. Koleżko. Kompanie.  
-Zrobię cokolwiek zechcesz tylko błagam zawrzyj japę!  
-UDAŁO SIĘ! Widzisz on. W twojej kuchni. - Will gwałtownie uniósł brwi do góry  
-Co? Wiem, że lubi kluchy, jasne, dużo o tym gadał, ale...  
-Nie musi gotować, koleś. Nie teraz. Weź go. Daj mu cokolwiek. W kuchni. Zrób to. Zrrrrrrrrób to. - położyłaś brodę na jego ramieniu robiąc szczenięce oczka. Sans robił co mógł, aby nie przysłuchiwać się waszej rozmowie. Hannah odwrotnie.  
-Potrzeba nam pomocnika kucharza no i kelnera.  
-Ty tu jesteś menadżerem, ale pomyśl. Serio. Tylko pomyśl. Dajesz mu zatrudnienie. Jesteś mistrzem dawania równych szans każdemu. Będzie o Tobie w gazetach. Będziesz na bannerach. - mówiąc to wykonałaś gest jakbyś starała się zarysować w powietrzu powiewający na wietrze plakat.  
-Albo ktoś rzuci mi kamieniem w szybę. Wiesz, że japońska knajpa miała potwora za szefa sushi? A potem jakimś sposobem spłonęła.  
-Inne miasto. I ... może nie nadawał się do tej roboty? Nie wiem, stary. Ale proszę. Proooooszę. Proooooooooooooszę – Twoje zdolności negocjacyjne osiągnęły swój szczyt. Will westchnął  
-Dobra. Wiesz, że nigdy ci nie odmówię. No i wygląda na chętnego do pracy – Oh rany, zrozumiał – Ręczysz za niego?  
-Tak. Jasne. Jest dobry. Skory do nauczenia się czegoś nowego. No i jego obecność na pewno ci nie zaszkodzi.  
-Hm... Racja. Tak myślę. Ale nie każdemu może się to spodobać... no wiesz  
-Wiem, ale spróbuj. - westchnęłaś  
-Spróbuję. Dla ciebie – to mówiąc pocałował Cię w czoło. Poczułaś jak płoniesz od rumieńca i natychmiast odwróciłaś się by nikt tego nie zobaczył. Na Twoje nieszczęście „odwrócenie się” oznaczało skierowanie twarzy w stronę Sansa. Zrobiłaś się jeszcze czerwieńsza.  
-jesteś całkiem zabawna kiedy jesteś pijana  
-Zamknij się – mruknęłaś dopijając swoje piwo. Sans szturchnął Cię w żebro – Nie widziałeś na co mnie stać. Powinnam wypić więcej.  
-chciałbym to zobaczyć .... - zaczął kręcić trunkiem w szklance – ale nie jestem tak dobry z matematyki by pić na potęgę – oplułaś się i zaczęłaś się śmiać  
-Ale jesteś głupi. Uwielbiam cię – objęłaś Sansa. Poczułaś jak sztywnieje jego ciało, ale po chwili się rozluźniło. Powinnaś odczytać to jako dobry znak, tak dzieje się zawsze po alkoholu. Postanowiłaś chwilkę odpocząć tuląc Sansa. Ładnie pachniał. Jak deszcz, stare książki, cedr i coś co wydawało Ci się znajome, choć nie umiałaś tego nazwać.  
-Czy ona właśnie na tobie usnęła? - zapytała Hannah – Chyba usnęła. Raz też na mnie poszła spać. Śpi gdzie popadnie kiedy jest pijana – podniosła się i pochyliła przez stół aby Cię pacnąć.  
-O rany.. Nie! Nie śpię! Ja po prostu.... Tak! Jackie! Jeszcze po jednym? - zasugerowałaś. Jackie uśmiechnęła się maniakalnie  
-JESZCZE PO JEDNYM!  
Tej nocy złapałaś stopa wprost do czeluści piekła.  
Wiele drinków później, tonę śmiechu i mile spędzonego czasu, wszyscy wymienili się numerami telefonów. To rozwiało jedną zagadkę. Tak! Bracia mają komórki! Zastanawiałaś się, dlaczego wcześniej ich o to nie spytałaś, no ale to sąsiedzi, nie było to takie konieczne. Kyle i Papyrus świetnie się ze sobą dogadali, Jackie uważała, że jest on najsłodszą istotą jaka stąpa po ziemi. Sans naopowiadał tyle sucharów, że wszyscy jednocześnie go pokochali jak i znienawidzili. Will zapewnił Cię chyba z tysiąc razy, że tak, da szansę Papyrusowi. Potem poprosił go aby ten wpadł do jego restauracji w poniedziałek. Na tę wieść kościotrup uściskał Willa, co ten przyjął początkowo zaskoczony, a potem odwzajemnił uścisk. Co się tyczy Ciebie i Jackie z ledwością szłyście. Kyle ciągnął za sobą swoją dziewczynę, a Will pomagał Ci nie wywrócić się.  
-Jutro mam praaaaaaaaacę. - zawyłaś do ucha staremu przyjacielowi, patrząc na Jackie jakby ta Cię zdradziła. Ona tylko czknęła i zaśmiała się lekko.  
-Wiem. Zaprowadzę cię do domu. Hannah, upewnię się tylko, że nic jej nie będzie, a potem wrócę do ciebie, zgoda? - Will popatrzył na nią, a ta wyglądała jakby ktoś kazał jej zjeść cytrynę.  
-Nic jej nie jest, Will. Wracała do domu w gorszym stanie  
-'okładnie – przytaknęłaś – Hannah ma rację, Hannah wie, Hannah wie wszyyyyyystko – Dotknęłaś czubka swojego nosa i mrugnęłaś porozumiewawczo z dziewczyną. Nie miałaś zielonego pojęcia co się dzieje. Lecz cokolwiek by to nie było, byłaś naprawdę dzielna!  
-zajmiemy się nią– Gwizdnął Sans wychodząc za wami. Will zmierzył go niepewnie spojrzeniem – jesteśmy sąsiadami, to ma sens, co nie?  
-MOGĘ NIEŚĆ JĄ NA PLECACH! - zaproponował Papyrus jakoś dziwnie podekscytowany pomysłem  
-Proszę. Koledzy. Dam soooooooo! - nie miałaś nawet szans dokończyć zdania, ponieważ Papyrus już trzymał Cię na swoich plecach jak jakąś pijaną koalę. - O Boże. Stało się. Zderzyłam się ze skałą. Jestem plecakiem. - Will i Jackie zaczęli się śmiać, a potem Twoja przyjaciółka popatrzyła na Kyle.  
-Dlaczego ty mnie nie noooooooosisz? - zabrzmiała niemal żałośnie wieszając się na jego szyi. Kyle odepchnął ją delikatnie.  
-Ponieważ w odróżnieniu od innych, mamy samochód i ja prowadzę, kochanie. A więc, czule się z wami wszystkimi żegnam. Miło było poznać – powiedział do KościoBraci, podając im dłoń. Jackie zaśmiała się i na odchodnego dała Ci oślizgłego cmoka w policzek.  
-cóż, wracajmy zanim zacznie znowu padać – powiedział Sans zerkając na swojego brata. Starałaś się ułożyć wygodnie na tyle na ile mogłaś pozwolić sobie będąc na czyiś plecach.  
-DOKŁADNIE! ZANIESIEMY NASZĄ DOBRĄ PRZYJACIÓŁKĘ DO DOMU CAŁĄ I ZDROWĄ! - Papyrus poprawił Cię na swoich plecach co sprawiło, że nie miałaś zbyt wielkiego pola do popisu jeżeli chodzi o ruchy. Było Ci niedobrze – PRZYJEMNOŚCIĄ BYŁO POZNAĆ WAS, WILL I HANNAH. PRZYBĘDĘ NA WASZE ZAPROSZENIE W PONIEDZIAŁEK! DZIĘKUJĘ ZA DANIE MI SZANSY! - Awww, tak trzymaj Papyrus. Korzystaj ze słów. I rzeczy. O Boże... Głowa.... Boli...  
-Nam też było miło cię poznać Papyrus – Will uśmiechnął się – Do zobaczenia w poniedziałek o 8 rano! - Hannah nic nie powiedziała. I dobrze. Głupia suka.  
Wasza trójka wyszła z pubu wprost w chłodnawy wieczór, chwyciłaś się Papyrusa jakby od tego miało zależeć Twoje życie. Przywykłaś co prawda do jego kości, choć te nie przyjemnie wbijały Ci się w brzuch.  
-TO BYŁ JEDEN Z PIĘKNIEJSZYCH WYPADÓW JAKIE MIELIŚMY! MASZ NAPRAWDĘ MIŁYCH PRZYJACIÓŁ! - powiedział idąc przed siebie. Koooołysało – POLUBIŁEM KYLE, JEST ZABAWY I WIE WIELE O GOTOWANIU  
-Taaa.. on... lubi.... 'yć.... kuuu....uuuuu.uuuuuchcikiem  
-KUCHCIK? A CO TO ZNACZY?  
-To zna... oh.. Papyrus, zadawaj mi pytania, kiedy jestem w lepszym stanie – machnęłaś ręką. Zdałaś sobie sprawę, że to jeden z tych momentów, kiedy nie powinnaś się ruszać. Sans popatrzył na Ciebie zmartwiony.  
-hej, wszystko dobrze? - powiedział wyciągając do Ciebie dłoń, lecz cofnął ją w połowie – paps, zatrzymaj się na chwilę  
-HM? DOBRZE.- stanął, ześlizgnęłaś się z jego pleców. Usiadłaś na mokrym krawężniku. Twoje dżinsy zaczęły nasiąkać wodą, ale miałaś to gdzieś. Poczułaś się przez chwilę lepiej. Za dużo wypiłaś, zazwyczaj umiałaś lepiej sobie z tym radzić. Zdawałaś sobie jednak sprawę dlaczego chciałaś się uchlać. Ugh. Pieprzony Wil i ... ta pieprzona Hannah. Poczułaś jak czyjeś palce wplatają Ci się we włosy, ktoś podniósł je do góry. To było miłe. Potem jakaś dłoń pogładziła Cię po policzku, była za gładka. Jak wypolerowany kamień. Poczułaś zimny dreszcz na karku, opadła Ci temperatura ciała. W końcu natura zrobiła swoje, a Twój brzuch wyraźnie dał Ci do zrozumienia co myśli o dzisiejszym chlańsku. Zawartość Twojego żołądka wylądowała na chodniku.  
-taaaa – usłyszałaś Sansa, podczas kiedy Tobą miotały konwulsje kolejnych nawrotów. To nie było zabawne. Ale czekaj! Znasz tę ulicę! Rzygałaś tu już kiedyś. Raz. Ah te wspomnienia...  
-Przepraszam! - starałaś się złapać powietrze. Sans nadal trzymał Twoje włosy, starając się uspokoić i Ciebie i Papyrusa, który mówił coś o tym, że „popsuł człowieka”. No i w końcu wyrzygałaś co miałaś wyrzygać i poczułaś się OD RAZU lepiej.  
-już? - zapytał wyciągając chustkę dosłownie znikąd. Była lekko mokra od deszczu, ale byłaś za nią wdzięczna.  
-Jest dobrze, na tyle na ile może być. O Boże. Przepraszam. Tak bardzo przepraszam – czułaś się upokorzona. Kiedy Papyrus pochylił się nad Tobą spostrzegłaś, że był zapłakany.  
-OH _____! CIESZĘ SIĘ, ŻE NIC CI NIE JEST! POZWÓL ZABRAĆ SIĘ DO DOMU! - krzyknął ocierając twarz. Uśmiechnęłaś się do niego słabo.  
-Nic mi nie jest, Papyrus. Ja tylko... za dużo wypiłam. Powinnam znać swoje limity. Jest ok. - Nadal czułaś się dziwacznie. Sans pomógł Ci wstać z chodnika. Ugh, woda przesiąknęła przez bieliznę, okropność. Cóż, zdarza się. Sans podtrzymywał Cię za rękę, tak abyś mogła utrzymać równowagę, ale przez ten mały gest czułaś się naprawdę lepiej. Popatrzyłaś na niego.  
-Dziękuję. Jesteś niesamowity.  
Uśmiechnął się tylko i mrugnął. Poczułaś się tak miło, niemalże sennie. Czy to przez niego czy przez gorzałkę? Gorzałka. Winna jest gorzałka.  
-NIE DASZ RADY IŚĆ. PONIOSĘ CIĘ! - zakomunikował, kiedy zaczęłaś iść najprościej jak byłaś w stanie. Teoretycznie byłaś w stanie iść, ale nogi Ci się tylko troszeczkę zaczęły plątać. Hahaha. Plątać.  
-Papyrus, jeżeli mam znowu wskoczyć ci na barana to będę rzygać. Nic mi nie jest. Serio.  
No ale Papyrus to Papyrus, nie miałaś wyboru. Wziął Cię na ręce jakbyś była małym koteczkiem. Był silny!  
-TAK LEPIEJ? - zapytał idąc przed siebie. Sans zaśmiał się.  
-Ta. Fajnie. Bardzo fajnie Papyrus. - poddałaś się. Pachniał fajnie, jak... proszek do prania. Hej poznajesz ten zapach! Też go kupujesz! Super, nie? Wszystko jest taaaaaakie super. Boże, ale jesteś zmęczona.

Kolejną rzeczą jaką pamiętasz była kanapa, ciepły koc i wielki kubek herbaty naprzeciwko Ciebie, na czole miałaś też wilgotną szmatkę. Ale zaraz, zaraz... To nie jest Twój dom! Ah, no tak. To ich dom. Dobra. To dobrze. Dobrze wiedzieć, gdzie się jest.  
-hej. - Sans siedział na ziemi obok kanapy wpatrzony w Ciebie – lepiej się czujesz?  
-Urhggg, taaa. Kurwa. Przepraszam. Nigdy nie piłam tak wiele. Przysięgam, że to nie jest nawyk. - Sans tylko zaśmiał się cicho pod nosem.  
-spokojnie – powiedział obracając na drugą stronę szmatkę z Twojej głowy. Uśmiechnęłaś się – to niewielka cena za to jak bardzo pomogłaś mojemu bratu  
-Oh! Taaa, będę musiała mu podziękować za to, że przyprowadził mnie do domu! - starałaś się podnieść, ale Sans delikatnie Cię powstrzymał.  
-no już, tygrysie. on teraz śpi, odpocznij. mówiłaś, że idziesz do pracy – warknęłaś. Oj będziesz mieć porządnego kaca.  
-Jutro będzie chujowy dzień. - mruknęłaś dramatycznie zakrywając oczy dłonią – No ale to będzie niedziela. Zamykamy wcześniej w niedziele. Dzięki ci Boże za niedziele – Sans znowu się delikatnie zaśmiał.  
-jak to było z tym kogutem co myślał o niedzieli?  
-No wiesz? Niedziela jest nudna. Nikt nie przychodzi w niedziele. - Sans milczał przez chwilę  
-mogę wpaść, jeżeli chcesz  
-Pracujesz jutro?  
-taaa, ale mogę wpaść w przerwie na lunch – wzruszył ramionami – to praktycznie po drugiej stronie ulicy  
-Byłoby cudownie. Oh, Boże, mógłbyś mi przynieść koktajl owocowy z lodówki? - poprosiłaś – Będę twoim dłużnikiem na zawsze – Sans wyszczerzył zęby.  
-jasne. twój ulubiony smak to bananowy?  
-Nie, nie banany. Mówiłam ci – zachichotałaś – Truskawkowy, malinowy albo jakikolwiek. Nie wiem. Wybrałeś dzisiaj dobre piwo, zaskocz mnie znowu czymś.  
Wasza para zamilkła uśmiechając się delikatnie. Popatrzyłaś mu w oczy. To tak jakby miał niewielkie diamenty na tle czarnych plam. Czułaś się przytulnie, rozwaliłaś się na ich kanapie, rozglądałaś się po pokoju. Chwyciłaś za kubek herbaty.  
-mam nadzieję, że lubisz Cylona  
-Żartujesz sobie? Po Cylonie mam cyklona – zachichotałaś. Żryj to kawalarzu. Otworzył szerzej oczy.  
-teraz będziemy sobie opowiadać kawały o herbacie?  
-Nie przeginaj pały, kościany łbie  
Sans wstał, przyglądał Ci się przez jakiś czas, chciał coś powiedzieć lecz choć czekałaś nic nie nadeszło.  
-Dziękuję, że pozwoliłeś mi tu zostać – westchnęłaś w ciszy  
-żaden problem – w końcu pogłaskał Cię po głowie, delikatnie poprawiając szmatkę. Przez tę krótką chwilę, czułaś się cudownie – śpij dobrze  
Zasnęłaś uspokojona i śniłaś o Willu, uciekającego długimi krętymi korytarzami przed Tobą, i z jakichś dziwnych powodów Sans zawsze podążał tuż za Tobą.


	5. Czerwona gościówa, niebieski gość

Obudziłaś się rano i miałaś w ustach posmak, jakby Ci coś tam zdechło. Ugh... Zeszłej nocy stanowczo za wiele wypiłaś. Powoli otworzyłaś oczy, przypominając sobie, że jesteś w mieszkaniu KościoBraci na ich kanapie. Smugi słońca leniwie przedostawały się do pomieszczenia przez zasłony, zaś odgłosy krzątaniny dobiegały z kuchni. Sięgnęłaś po telefon w kieszeni by zobaczyć która godzina. 6:20. Warknęłaś i przekręciłaś się chowając twarz w poduszkę.  
-dzień dobry, słońce – dobiegł znajomy głos. Otworzyłaś jedno oko aby zobaczyć kto jest taki miły, oh to Sans. Miał na sobie służbowy fartuch. Zerkał na Ciebie z ukosa – jak się czujesz?  
-Jak trup. Powiedz mamie, że ją kocham i chcę wiązankę lilii na swoim grobie – mruknęłaś. Sans zachichotał.  
-zgoda. chcesz śniadanie? - zapytał grzebiąc w szafkach. Przytaknęłaś.  
-Tak, jak zaraz czegoś nie zjem to mój brzuch się zbuntuje przeciw mnie.  
-to już tego nie zrobił? - zapytał. Rzuciłaś w niego poduszką  
-Sans! Za wcześnie na to! Błagam! - krzyknęłaś – O mój Boże, moja głowa. Ała! Powiedziałabym ci, co to za uczucie ale boję się, że zrobisz z tego kolejny kawał.  
-albo przyniosę ci aspirynę  
-Ryzyko jest zbyt wielkie. Będę cierpieć w milczeniu, jako więzień twoich sucharów – westchnęłaś dramatycznie. Ból zaraz rozsadzi Ci czaszkę. Sans wyszczerzył się.  
-znaj mą łaskawość. zaraz ci przyniosę tabsa, a potem zrobię nam coś do żarcia – powiedział i uśmiechnął się znikając w ubikacji. Westchnęłaś. Miałaś naprawdę wielkie szczęście, nie tylko dlatego, że kościotrupy okazały się być naprawdę świetnymi przyjaciółmi, ale to też sąsiedzi. Chwilę później Sans wrócił z tabletkami i szklanką wody, które z wdzięcznością przyjęłaś. Najszybciej jak się dało zaaplikowałaś sobie lek oczyszczając szklankę do dna.  
-Czy zrobiłam z siebie kompletną dupę wołową wczoraj? - zapytałaś niepewna, czy chcesz znać odpowiedź. Zaśmiał się.  
-poza wprowadzeniem papyrusa w fantastyczny świat ludzkich rozstrojów żołądka? nie.  
-Żadnych nocnych spowiedzi? Czy głośnego karaoke? - uniósł brwi do góry przyglądając Ci się z uwagą.  
-podwójne nie. zachowywałaś się przyzwoicie. - zauważyłaś, jak jego uśmiech na chwilę opadł, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał, lecz szybko powrócił jego zwyczajny leniwy uśmiech – no już, zrobię nam naleśniki  
-Brzmi smakowicie. - wyszłaś spod koca. Odstawiłaś pustą szklankę na stół, a potem usadowiłaś się na krześle w kuchni. Nie wiedziałaś, że umie gotować, tylko Papyrusa widywałaś przy kuchence. Zerknęłaś chcąc zobaczyć w jaki sposób szykuje potrawę. Wizja naleśników była w tej chwili spełnieniem wszystkich Twoich marzeń, aż zaburczało Ci w brzuchu.  
-chciałem podziękować za to co zrobiłaś wczoraj – wystrzelił nagle  
-Za to, że zarzygałam pół chodnika? Gdybym wcześniej wiedziała, że masz taki fetysz...  
-oh zamknij się, wiesz co mam na myśli. naprawdę pomogłaś papyrusowi. to wiele dla mnie znaczy. dla nas. rozumiesz. - powiedział. Zobaczyłaś, że czymś trzęsie więc wychyliłaś się by zobaczyć. O-mój-Boże, czy on....? Naleśniki z proszku mieszał w ... żółtej butelce.....  
-Serio...?  
-co? - wyszczerzył się – są świetne. no i szybkie w robieniu  
-Niby racja... - podparłaś głowę ręką - Nie będę narzekać, darmowe żarcie to dobre żarcie.  
Myliłaś się. Było paskudne. Lecz zjadłaś je w taki sposób, jakby były najsmaczniejszymi naleśnikami jakie miałaś możliwość kosztować. Sans był wyraźnie poruszony Twoim entuzjazmem, podczas kiedy Ty starałaś się ile mogłaś, aby zjedzone naleśniki nie wróciły na talerz, zwłaszcza kiedy dostrzegłaś, że ten swoje potraktował keczupem.  
-O co biega z tym całym keczupem? - zapytałaś kręcąc kawałkiem naleśnika na widelcu  
-co masz na myśli mówiąc „o co biega”? smakuje mi. - zabrzmiał niemalże urażony.  
-Widać, że masz coś w rodzaju kubków smakowych Sans. - mruknęłaś – Mówiliśmy kiedyś o jedzeniu i o rzeczach jakie Ci smakują albo nie, ale za każdym razem kiedy widzę, że coś jesz niszczysz to keczupem. Dlaczego?  
-niszczę? wypraszam sobie panienko, to tylko ubogaca smak – złapał za butelkę przyprawy – to rzadki heinz, zrobiony ze specjalnie wyselekcjonowanych pomidorów z całego świata. powinnaś spróbować – uśmiechnął się szeroko – poza tym dobrze smakuje ze wszystkim. dlaczego ty dodajesz soli do każdej potrawy? wychodzi na to samo.  
-Taaa, mówi się, że sól to biała śmierć, ciekawe czym jest keczup  
-eeeeeeeej!  
-Morda! - wpakowałaś paskudnego naleśnika do ust i z trudem go przełknęłaś. W tej chwili nienawidziłaś wszystkiego – Chcę DWA koktajle owocowe!  
-nie bądź chciwa. - mruknął kończąc swój posiłek. Wstał i odstawił wasze talerze (jakimś cudem też zjadłaś swoją porcję, ale było ciężko) na blat szafki w kuchni.  
-Sans, pozmywam. Nie martw się. - zaoferowałaś. Odwrócił się w Twoją stronę.  
-zgoda, nienawidzę zmywać – wzruszył ramionami – no i się nie spóźnię – poprawił swój fartuch i wsunął stopy w trampki, nie wiązał sznurówek, nigdy.  
-Miłego dnia w pracy, kochanie! - zażartowałaś i kiedy Cię mijał dałaś mu szybkiego cmoka. Potknął się, ale szedł dalej w kierunku drzwi.  
-do zobaczenia na przerwie – i wyszedł z mieszkania, zdążyłaś zauważyć coś niebieskiego, kiedy zamykał drzwi. Czy jego twarz była niebieska? A może Ci się przewidziało? Jak gdyby nigdy nic zaczęłaś zmywać naczynia, myjąc je dokładnie. Przynajmniej tak mogłaś się im odwdzięczyć.  
Jak tylko skończyłaś zdałaś sobie sprawę, że jest dopiero 6:50. A do roboty masz na 10. Chrzanić to, wracasz spać. Wskoczyłaś na kanapę i okryłaś się kocem wcześniej upewniając się, że nadal masz włączony budzik, zamknęłaś oczy. Możesz jeszcze spać przez przynajmniej dwie godziny...  
-DZIEŃ DOBRY PRZYJACIÓŁKO! - Kurwa mać. Kochasz Papyrusa, ale nie teraz. Teraz bardziej kochasz sen.  
-'obry Papyrus – przekręciłaś się aby na niego spojrzeć. Był ubrany w piżamę w kaczki. Na swój sposób to było absolutnie urocze. Jeżeli ktoś obcy zobaczyłby go teraz, zapewne by się przestraszył, ale on był... nie wiesz nawet jak go opisać. U r o k l i w y, tak to dobre słowo. - Przepraszam za wczoraj i dziękuję za przytaszczenie mnie tutaj.  
-TO NIC TAKIEGO! NIGDY BYM CIĘ NIE ZOSTAWIŁ! - powiedział siadając Ci w nogach. Pogładził Cię po łydce – BAŁEM SIĘ, ŻE CIĘ USZKODZIŁEM, ALE SANS WYJAŚNIŁ MI, ŻE TAK REAGUJĄ LUDZIE KIEDY ZA DUŻO WYPIJĄ.  
-Taaa, wybacz. - zaśmiałaś się wyraźnie zawstydzona. Nadal wyglądał na zmieszanego  
-DLACZEGO TO SOBIE ZROBIŁAŚ _____? WSZYSTKO DOBRZE?  
-Co? Nie, to nie tak, że to się dzieje zawsze. Tylko czasami, kiedy się za dużo wypije... Żołądek nie przepada za alkoholem w większej ilości. - tłumaczyłaś, wyglądał nadal na niezadowolonego z odpowiedzi.  
-NYEEEEEHHHH.... WYPIŁAŚ TYLE NIE BEZ PRZYCZYNY. - powiedział szczerze. Zamrugałaś zaskoczona.  
-Cóż... nie? Chyba? Chciałam się napić, ale nie miałam na celu schlać się aż tak bardzo.  
-SKORO TAK MÓWISZ.- poklepał Cię po nodze. Co było powodem tego, że zrobiłaś z siebie wczoraj nowicjusza alkoholizmu? Byłaś zbyt zmęczona, aby się teraz nad tym zastanawiać. - ZAUWAŻYŁEM TWOJE INTERAKCJE Z PRZYJACIELEM O IMIENIU WILL. LUBISZ GO.  
O m ó j B o ż e. Czy właśnie wielki, magiczny, gadający szkielet ubrany w piżamę w kaczuchy jest zainteresowany sprawami Twojego serca? Czy to jakiś koszmar?  
-Co? Nie, jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi Papyrus, to wszystko. Znam go od zawsze. No i ma dziewczynę! Tą... przeuroczą... Hannah. - przyglądał Ci się przebiegle  
-ROZUMIEM, NIE BÓJ SIĘ – wstał – CHCESZ ŚNIADANIE? ZOSTAŁO MI TROCHĘ MAKARONU  
-Nieee, nie trzeba. Sans zrobił mi już coś do żarcia nim wyszedł do pracy. - Papyrus przyglądał Ci się wyraźnie zaskoczony.  
-SANS? SANS ZROBIŁ CI ŚNIADANIE?  
-Taaa?  
-SANS.  
-Sans.  
-ZROBIŁ CI ŚNIADANIE.  
-Zrobił mi śniadanie, tak. Można tak powiedzieć.  
Bezceremonialnie stał i patrzył się na Ciebie.  
-JESTEŚ PEWNA, ŻE NIE MIAŁAŚ ŻADNYCH ZWIDÓW? MOŻE POWINNAŚ JESZCZE SIĘ ZDRZEMNĄĆ?  
Już miałaś wdać się w dyskusję, kiedy zdałaś sobie sprawę z tego, że to daje Ci szansę na trochę więcej snu.  
-Wiesz co? Sama już nie wiem. Może masz rację? Powinnam się zdrzemnąć.  
-TAK, TAK BĘDZIE NAJLEPIEJ! BĘDĘ CICHO JAK MYSZKA.  
-Dzięki Papyrus – uśmiechnął się do Ciebie i wszedł do kuchni. Słychać go było, ale nie aż tak bardzo, z łatwością wróciłaś w objęcia Morfeusza.  
W pracy nie było tak źle. Piotrek nie skomentował niczego, za co byłaś mu bardzo wdzięczna, między innymi dlatego, że napierdalała Cię głowa. Aspiryna pomogła, ale i tak czułaś się strasznie. Niedziela mijała powoli, jak zawsze, nie przyszło zbyt wiele klientów. Wpadło ich zaledwie dwóch i pokręciło się po sklepie, nim Twój kościsty koleżka wszedł do sklepu.  
-Cześć! - krzyknęłaś wyjątkowo zadowolona, że go widzisz. Zatrzymał się w pół kroku na chwilę, a potem westchnął dziwnie.  
-cześć, kupiłem dla waszej wysokości upragniony koktajl owocowy – podał Ci go, a Ty wzięłaś pojemniczek jakby był to Święty Graal.  
klik  
-Chwała ci. Chwała twej duszy. Jesteś najcudowniejszą osobą stąpającą po świecie w tej chwili, niech wsze istnienie kąpie się w blasku twej zajebistości. - pokłoniłaś się. Wzruszył ramionami, lekko się śmiejąc.  
-nic wielkiego. chcesz gdzieś wyskoczyć na przerwę obiadową?  
-Wyskoczyć? Nie mogę zostawić sklepu. Jestem tu tylko ja. Zazwyczaj jem na tyłach, ale zaufaj mi, niczego ci tam nie zabraknie – Sans skrzywił się lekko – Nie martw się. Pomyślałam o tobie! - poszłaś na zaplecze biorąc kilka rzeczy z rogu pomieszczenia, a potem wróciłaś – Obiadek a'la _____. Może dostanę za nie jakąś nagrodę. Sama nie wiem. - To były dwa opakowania gorącego kubka i butelka keczupu. Uśmiechnęłaś się leniwie.  
-łał, to wszystko dla mnie? nie musiałaś. ale ze mnie szczęściarz – zażartował. Wystawiłaś język.  
-Ssij. Wsadzę to do mikrofali, niech nasz pięciogwiazdkowy obiadek się odgrzeje. Chodź – skinęłaś ręką, aby za Tobą poszedł. „Zaplecze” jak je nazywałaś z Piotrkiem, to nic innego jak niewielki pokój z dwoma krzesełkami, małym stolikiem i mikrofalą. Wlałaś do kubka trochę wody z butelki zalewając makaron i wstawiłaś posiłek do maszyny.  
-Jak było dzisiaj w pracy? - zapytałaś obserwując jak makaron kręci się na tacy  
-całkiem dobrze. tylko jedna osoba nazwała mnie 'piekielnym ścierwem'. wyraźnie zaczynam robić postępy.  
-Ugh, serio? Ludzie powinni dać sobie spokój z tym gównem – warknęłaś – To nie jest sprawiedliwe. - mówiłaś już coś takiego wcześniej, ale czułaś że musisz to powtórzyć – Następnym razem powinieneś mnie zawołać. Będę tam w sekundę z moim ciosem staruszki z autobusu – Sans uniósł brew – Co, wątpisz w mój cios babuni z miejskiej 3?  
-jestem pewny, że mogę sobie poradzić w interakcjach z ludźmi, ale doceniam twoją propozycję – potem zachichotał. Mikrofala piknęła, a Ty wyciągnęłaś makaron i podałaś keczup Sansowi. Prychnął.  
-Co?  
-rano mnie opierdoliłaś, że leję keczup na naleśniki  
-Taaaa i? - rzuciłaś wlewając wodę do kubka – Wzięłam butelkę z lodówki nim poszłam do pracy, specjalnie dla ciebie – wywróciłaś oczami  
-hej uważaj bo sobie za dużo pomyślę – wypalił i wycisnął stanowczo za dużą ilość przyprawy do kubka, a potem zaczął mieszać kluchy widelcem, ooooookropność.  
-To dobrze, mam nadzieję, że wiesz jak bardzo kocham mieć cię przy sobie. - mruknęłaś patrząc jak Twoje kluski pływają w kubku. Usłyszałaś dziwny dźwięk, jakby się ktoś dławił i przeniosłaś spojrzenie na Sansa. Wziął do buzi za wiele makaronu – Rany, zwolnij kolego, dobra?  
-t...ta, pikantne! - zawołał wachlując się lekko. Jego twarz zrobiła się niebieska. O Boże! Czy on się krztusi?! Całe szczęście wiedziałaś co masz zrobić. Podskoczyłaś za niego i objęłaś go na wysokości jego mostka od tyłu.  
-co..? - tylko tyle usłyszałaś nim zastosowałaś Heimlicha. Miałaś nadzieję, że to pomoże. Chwileczkę, czy szkielety mają żołądek? Jak właściwie oddychają? Zaraz.... czy on się śmieje?  
-Co do kurwy...?  
-nic mi nie jest! nic mi nie jest. - nadal się śmiał. Teraz Twoja twarz przybrała inny kolor. Mocnej czerwieni, odwróciłaś go tak, aby patrzył się wprost na Ciebie.  
-Koleś! Myślałam że się dusisz! To nie było zabawne! - krzyknęłaś. Przestał się śmiać, kiedy popatrzył na Twoją twarz zdając sobie sprawę, że ma teraz inny odcień.  
-nie, nie, nic mi nie jest. tak reaguję na pikantne potrawy. zgaduję, że moja twarz zmieniła kolor tak jak ludzka  
-Boże, taaa. Usłyszałam kasłanie, a ty zrobiłeś się niebieski. Chryste. A więc tak wyglądasz jak zjesz coś pikantnego?  
-taaa a ty robisz się niebieska kiedy się dusisz?  
-Zasadniczo. - oboje przytaknęliście we wzajemnym zrozumieniu  
-dobrze wiedzieć, ale nie będę udawał, że to nie było zabawne.  
-Heh. Ta. - wróciłaś i chwyciłaś za kubek makaronu  
-no i przysięgam, że nie dam ci o tym zapomnieć przez kilka kolejnych tygodni  
-No dajże spokój! Chciałam ocalić ci ŻYCIE! - warknęłaś. Co za dupek! Wzięłaś do buzi więcej klusek niż dało się zmieścić. Błagam, wcale nie są takie pikantne. - Masz farta, że kupiłeś mi koktajl. Inaczej skopałabym ci teraz dupsko.  
-szczęściarz ze mnie – wywrócił oczami. Zaśmialiście się oboje, a potem w ciszy jedliście posiłek, po jakimś czasie zapytał – a tobie jak minął dzień w pracy?  
-Nie tak źle. Jesteś trzecią osobą jaka dzisiaj przyszła. - rozsiadłaś się – Dziękuję za towarzystwo – uśmiechnął się.  
-żaden problem, kiedy tylko chcesz  
-Zapamiętam to sobie. Niedziele mijają taaaak wolno.  
-mnie tam to nie przeszkadza. - odparł patrząc na zegarek – wygląda na to, że moja przerwa się skończyła – warknął przesadnie – rany, jestem taki wykończony  
-Nie rozumiem dlaczego ty zawsze jesteś padnięty, a twój brat nie – Sans zaśmiał się cynicznie  
-cały ja. dzięki za żarcie  
-Oh, ej! Wieczorem – książkowa randka?  
Zamarł.  
-C...cóż nie RANDKA. Wiesz o co mi chodziło – zarumieniłaś się – Eh, pieprz się, wiesz co miałam na myśli dupku. Nocka czytania. Klub książki. Jakkolwiek chcesz to nazwać.  
-klub książki brzmi kiepsko, no chyba że mielibyśmy podobne koszulki z jakimiś nadrukami – zaczęłaś się śmiać.  
-O mój Boże. Tak. TAK! Jak te głupie koszulki 'trzymaj fason i pij wino'!  
-osobiście bardziej podoba mi się ta z napisem 'kobieta jak wino im starsza tym lepsza'  
-A potem zaczniemy kolekcjonować koty. Proszę. Możemy kolekcjonować koty? Bądźmy starymi zgredami razem! - zaśmialiście się, a on skierował się w stronę drzwi.  
-wpadnę jak tylko skończę pracę. do potem – mrugnął jak zawsze i zniknął. Cmoknęłaś i zaczęłaś sprzątać po jedzeniu, potem wzięłaś swój koktajl. Ahhh. Truskawkowy nektar bogów. Nagle, Twój telefon zaczął wibrować. To była wiadomość. Od Sansa.

Sans: co mówi biolog kupując telewizor?

Cudownie. Pierwszy jego sms do Ciebie i musi to być jebany kawał. Co on ma z tymi dowcipami? Obróciłaś telefonem kilka razy, cóż i tak nie masz nic lepszego do roboty

Ty: Nie mam pojęcia (nienawidzę cię btw)

Sans: cytoplazma? (wiem, że nie)

To było Pudełko Pandory. Teksty Pandory, jeżeli można je tak nazwać. Jeżeli będziesz kontynuować jego grę pozwalając mu zadawać pytania, wkrótce wpadniesz na granice godności ludzkiej. Jeżeli Sans lubi głupi humor, to go dostanie. Czas przejąc inicjatywę maleńka!

Ty: Będziesz mnie pamiętał za 2 minuty?

Sans: uh, taaa

Ty: Puk puk

Sans: to mój tekst

Sans: kto tam

Ty: Ej! Nie pamiętasz mnie!

Uśmiechnęłaś się przebiegle. Żryj to frajerze.  
Dobra, a więc pisanie z Sansem kawałów to nie był najlepszy pomysł. Zdaje się, że 1000 Dowcipów Które Rozbawią Towarzystwo ma w małym palcu, ponieważ rany, ten typek zna ich miliony! Szczerze, to śmiałaś się z kilku i zdecydowanie pomogły Ci przetrwać zarówno kaca jak i pracę. W tej chwili przeglądałaś sieć w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś dowcipu którego nie znał. Miałaś niecny plan zemsty.  
Deszcz przestał padać kiedy szłaś do domu, słońce nieśmiało wyglądało przez kłęby chmur. W powietrzu czuło się przyjemny zapach ozonu, wiedziałaś że żyjesz. Nie byłaś pewna kiedy Sans ma wrócić z pracy i od jakiegoś czasu nie odpowiadał na wiadomości. Pewnie jest zajęty, praca i takie tam. To dobry moment aby wziąć prysznic, nadal czujesz się jak śmieć po nocnej imprezie.  
Kiedy skapywała na Ciebie woda, poczułaś się cudownie. Odkręciłaś gorącą wodę i zamieniłaś swoją łazienkę w małą saunę, czując się niewyobrażalnie miło i przyjemnie. Wzięłaś trochę szamponu na rękę i zaczęłaś wcierać go we włosy. Ostatnim razem myłaś je tym szamponem kiedy miałaś iść na spotkanie z Willem. Było fajnie. Ah, Will. Może nie powinnaś myśleć o nim pod prysznicem? Przygryzłaś wargę. A czy to coś złego? Twoja ręka ześlizgnęła się na dół. Może powinnaś pomyśleć o jakimś seksownym drwalu albo czymś? Przyłożyłaś palce do swojej kobiecości pieszcząc się delikatnie, kiedy nagle Twoje myśli powędrowały w stronę Sansa. Przyjemny dreszcz przeleciał Ci po plecach, a potem zamarłaś zdając sobie sprawę ... Sans?! Dajże spokój kobieto! To pieprzony S Z K I E L E T! Uderzyłaś się w czoło. Co do diabła się z Tobą dzieje? Jesteś jakaś niewyżyta czy co? Minęło już trochę czasu od kiedy ostatni raz... ale na Boga, nie jesteś aż tak zdesperowana. Poza tym jest zrobiony z kości no i ...  
Wtedy zdałaś sobie sprawę, że nigdy właściwie nie widziałaś tego co Sans miał POD koszulką. Jasne, zerkałaś na jego ręce, nogi lecz reszta ciała była zakryta. A pod spodem był bardzo kościsty, poczułaś to przy tym nieudanym zastosowaniu Heimlicha. Kości. Zdecydowanie. No ale koszulki zawsze z niego spływały jakby coś tam jeszcze miał. Nie tylko kości.  
Dobry Panie, a co jak jest jakimś zombie? Pod koszulą ma gnijące ciało? Nagle, cały dobry nastrój Cię opuścił. Gdybyś miała kutasa to zwisałby teraz jak trąba słonia. Aż Tobą miotnęło zastanawiając się nad możliwościami. Był potworem, co nie? A zombie zalicza się do potworów.  
Urrrgh, przestań o tym myśleć. Spłukałaś włosy i wyszłaś spod prysznica. Przyglądałaś się sobie w lustrze. Całkiem dobrze wyglądasz. Powinnaś jednak zainwestować w szlafrok, kup go następnym razem na zakupach.  
Założyłaś na siebie za duży sweter (a pod nim miałaś jedną z głupich koszulek ze sklepu), zaś z ręcznika zrobiłaś turban. Zaczęłaś robić herbaty kiedy zorientowałaś się, że dioda na Twoim telefonie się świeci. Masz wiadomość. Cudownie, kolejny kawał z cyklu puk puk.

Sans: puk puk

Ty: Kto tam? (to ci się nigdy nie znudzi)

Sans: czy wpuścisz mnie do domu?

Kurwa mać! Pobiegłaś do drzwi i otworzyłaś je, Sans stał za nimi z rękami w kieszeni. Nadal był w ubraniu roboczym, ale miał ze sobą książkę  
-zastanawiałem się, kiedy otworzysz  
-Przepraszam! Brałam prysznic! - pokazałaś na swoje mokre włosy. Zmierzył Cię wzrokiem od stóp do głowy i wzruszył ramionami.  
-nic się nie stało – powiedział chrząkając lekko – nie czekałem długo – pozwoliłaś mu wejść.  
-Błagam powiedz mi, że nie masz kolejnej książki z kawałami. Myślę, że znasz już wszystkie – zaśmiał się kierując się na balkon  
-niee, nie tym razem. wziąłem starą astronomiczną książkę, którą mam już od jakiegoś czasu.  
-Serio? - mrugnęłaś – Gwiazdy, gwiazdozbiory i takie tam?  
-też, planety, systemy gwiezdne, bla bla, nudne rzeczy  
-To nie jest nudne. Stąd nie widać za dobrze gwiazd. - mruknęłaś podając mu kubek, a potem usiadłaś wygodnie w krzesełku, czekając aż on zajmie miejsce naprzeciwko – Cholera, dorastałam w miejscu, gdzie gwiazdy widać cały czas – Sans upił łyk herbaty  
-musiało być fajnie. w podziemiu nie było gwiazd, naturalnie – jego głos brzmiał trochę smutno. Nie mówił nigdy do tej pory o Podziemiu – może właśnie dlatego lubię je tak bardzo. nie mogę uwierzyć, że jest ich tam tak wiele, poruszają się, zderzają, znikają, wirują, rodzą się... a to co widzisz to tylko ich światło, a nie rzeczywistość – rozsiadł się przenosząc wzrok na zwisające lampki na Twoim balkonie tak jakby one były gwiazdami. Nic nie powiedziałaś, chciałaś aby kontynuował. Zazwyczaj odpowiadał krótko, zabawnie, nigdy jednak w taki sposób – pamiętam jak zobaczyłem nocne niebo pierwszy raz, było absolutnie zdumiewające – zaśmiał się słabo – a potem widziałem je jeszcze raz i jeszcze raz i z czasem, zacząłem się zastanawiać... - Przerwał wyrywając się z trybu zadumy i popatrzył na Ciebie. - wybacz. gadam od rzeczy. ty będziesz czytać znowu o wampirzym księciu?  
-Wampirzym KRÓLU, tak na marginesie. Mów jak chcesz. - starałaś się zabrzmieć miło. Chciałaś, aby powiedział Ci coś jeszcze.  
-nieee, już dobrze. może kiedyś. naprawdę mam ochotę na trochę książki, wiesz? myślałem o tym od czasu przerwy obiadowej  
-Jak chcesz – westchnęłaś – ale gdybyś chciał się kiedyś wygadać... - uśmiechnęłaś się porzucając temat. Odwzajemnił uśmiech, poprawiłaś włosy i zaczęłaś czytać. On zrobił to samo.  
Po kilku godzinach zaczęło burczeć Ci wyraźnie w brzuchu. Podniósł na Ciebie wzrok znad książki zdziwiony, a potem wrócił do czytania. Twój brzuch znowu zaburczał. Może powinnaś coś zjeść?  
-to ty robisz te odgłosy?  
-Jakie odgłosy?  
-takie burblowanie.  
-Ta, to mój brzuch. Jestem głodna – zaśmiałaś się  
-i to niby potwory są dziwne? - mruknął. Wyszczerzyłaś się.  
-Powinieneś wiedzieć, że ludzki układ pokarmowy jest bardzo zawiły – syknęłaś, a Twój brzuch potwierdził – Zamawiamy pizzę? - jego twarz rozpromieniła się na chwilę.  
-taaa, byłoby super. powiedziałem papyrusowi, że będę u ciebie siedział, więc zadba sam o siebie  
-Ahhhh te czasy są piękne. Nie muszę ruszać swojej leniwej dupy z kanapy aby zamówić jedzenie – powiedziałaś zadowolona wysyłając zamówienie do pobliskiej pizzerii. Byłaś ich dość częstym klientem.  
-dziewczyna z moich snów – stwierdził, a Ty parsknęłaś  
-Sans, zakochałeś się w ślimaku  
-nieeee, są za bardzo oślizgłe jak na mój gust  
-O RA... - stanęłaś na równe nogi – POD MOIM DACHEM! - podeszłaś do niego wyrywając poduszkę zza jego pleców i uderzyłaś go nią. Mocno. Skrzywił się jakby go bolało.  
-zraniłaś mnie! i oto jest, sponiewierany gość pod twoim dachem. jak powiem o tym moim pobratymcom zrównamy świat ludzi z ziemią!  
Wypaliłaś pierwszym żartem jaki zaświtał Ci w głowie  
-Więc będzie dużo sansów to tu to tam – zachichotałaś i rzuciłaś się na niego z poduszką, starając się zachować równowagę kiedy się śmiałaś. Jego uśmiech był dziwaczny na swój sposób, jego oczy lekko zamigotały. Chwycił Cię za nadgarstek tak, że wypadła Ci poduszka i przechylił Twoje ciało w taki sposób, abyś upadła na niego. Potem śmialiście się jak małe dzieci. W końcu usiadł na ziemi zakrywając Ci twarz poduszką.  
-Walcz ze mną ile chcesz, niecny potworze, lecz nie dopuszczę do tego aby świat cierpiał pod twą tyranią. Przysięgam na prawdę i tylko prawdę! - uniosłaś ręce do góry, a potem opuściłaś je udając trupa. Usłyszałaś jak się śmieje, nic nie widziałaś przez poduszkę. Fuuuuj, cuchnie, powinnaś ją uprać. Już chciałaś coś palnąć kiedy poczułaś jego gładką rękę przesuwającą się po Twoim brzuchu. Podskoczyłaś, kiedy przystawił do niego swoją głowę wyglądając na wyraźnie zainteresowanego.  
-Ej hola kolego! - odepchnęłaś go  
-to zrobiło znowu ten dźwięk – wskazał – przepraszam, ja tylko... - odwrócił wzrok wyraźnie zawstydzony. Zaśmiałaś się.  
-Nic się nie stało. Masz szczęście, że jesteś szkieletem. W innym razie zadzwoniłabym po gliny albo coś – powiedziałaś głupkowato się szczerząc – Ale skoro ty naruszyłeś moją przestrzeń osobistą, czy ja mogę naruszyć twoją?  
Otworzył szerzej oczy zaskoczony.  
-co? c...co masz na myśli?  
-Jezusie, nie proszę abyś zaraz ściągał majtki – zadrwiłaś – Chciałabym po prostu zobaczyć co sprawia, że jesteś taki... jakby to ... - zaczęłaś gestykulować na wysokości swojej talii  
-gruby?  
-Nie! Pełny! Po prostu podciągnij koszulkę trochę, aby zobaczyć co tam chowasz szkielecie – zamyśliłaś się na sekundę – Ale jeżeli przekroczę jakąś granicę, masz. Możesz mnie pierdolnąć poduszką-zamknij-się.  
-więc tak ją teraz będziemy nazywać? podoba mi się. i dobra, możesz sobie popatrzeć, masz. - powiedział i podniósł do góry zieloną koszulę jaką miał na sobie. Nie mogłaś uwierzyć własnym oczom. Za każdym razem kiedy patrzyłaś na jego głowę, albo ręce wiedziałaś, że nie jest taki jak ty, ale to co teraz zobaczyłaś to ... było coś zupełnie innego.  
-Łooooooł – tylko na tyle było Cię stać.  
-dziwaczne, co nie? - opuścił brwi  
-Nie! To jest czadowe! - byłaś zachwycona – To znaczy... wiesz... kiedy masz coś na sobie wygląda tak, jakbyś coś pod spodem miał – chwyciłaś za jego koszulkę i opuściłaś ją. Wydawać by się mogło, że ma tam brzuch. Lecz kiedy znowu ją uniosłaś cała iluzja znikała, widoczne były tylko żebra i kawałek kręgosłupa – Ale jazda!  
-heh. cieszę się że podoba ci się moje dziwactwo  
-To takie fascynujące, jesteś zdecydowanie... Znaczy się, wiem że jesteś szkieletem Sans. Ale nie jesteś. Jesteś sobą. Jesteś wyjątkowy. Unikatowy Czy to ma w ogóle jakikolwiek sens? - zapytałaś. Strzępki słów nie układały się Twoim zdaniem w nic logicznego, ale Twój umysł był pochłonięty wyjątkowością tego co widzisz, do takiego stopnia, że troszeczkę się przegrzał. Zajebioza. Z całych sił starałaś się przypomnieć sobie, że to jest Twój przyjaciel, a nie plastikowy kościotrup z sali biologicznej, chciałaś więc mu cokolwiek powiedzieć. Bez pomyślunku delikatnie chwyciłaś za jedno z dolnych żeber, gładząc je kciukiem. Byłaś ciekawa jakie są w dotyku. Aż nagle ... zostałaś pierdolnięta poduszką-zamknij-się. Zaskoczona cofnęłaś się do tyłu.  
-kurwa! wybacz, wybacz! to tylko... było... - jego twarz jaśniała teraz na niebiesko. Przystawiłaś dłoń do ust.  
-Boże. Przepraszam! Zrobiłam ci krzywdę? Kurwa! Ale ze mnie cipa. Przepraszam Sans. Kurwa. Masz – podciągnęłaś rękaw i pokazałaś na rękę – Uderz mnie. Albo coś. Nie wiem. Kurwa. - Sans zaczął się śmiać, a jego twarz odzyskała normalny kolor.  
-nie, nie. nic się nie stało. to nie bolało. one są po prostu... bardzo wrażliwe...  
Oboje siedzieliście w kompletnej ciszy, aż do momentu w którym Sans zaczął cicho rechotać. A potem Ty dołączyłaś do śmiechu.   
-Więc, kościotrupy mają łaskotki. Dobrze wiedzieć – odezwałaś się po chwili .  
-można tak powiedzieć – zawahał się na chwilę przyglądając Ci się z ukosa. - nie polecam - dodał  
-Jasna sprawa. - powiedziałaś – Tylko popatrz na nas, przełamujemy te głupie bariery ludzko-potworze, a wszystko po to aby żyć w pokoju i we wzajemnym zrozumieniu  
-mnie to wygląda na głupotę – zachichotał  
-Nikt nie pytał się ciebie o opinię, dupku  
-wszyscy uwielbiają mnie słuchać, opowiadam świetne kawały – szturchnęłaś go w ramię  
-Zamknij się. - Twój brzuch znowu zaburczał – Gdzie do cholery jest ta pizza? - warknęłaś  
-moja kolej – bezceremonialnie popchnął Cię abyś znowu leżała, kolejną rzeczą jaką wiedziałaś było to, że miałaś koszulkę na głowę i niemal natychmiast chwyciłaś za poduszkę-zamknij-się i walnęłaś go nią.  
-KOLEŚ! Ok. Nie. - opuściłaś ubranie.  
-co? - gładził się po twarzy.  
-Szybka lekcja, przyjacielu. To.. - powiedziałaś łapiąc się za piersi od spodu – to teren prywatny. Moja własna strefa. Tylko dla mnie.  
-a to nie są gruczoły mleczne? - zapytał przechylając głowę na bok. O, a jednak coś tam wiedział o ludzkiej anatomii.  
-Cóż, taaa. W nauce, ale dla ludzi to coś jak tabu. Nie powinien oglądać ich ktoś, kto... ok słuchaj, po prostu trzymaj się z dala od moich cycków, ok? - chrząknęłaś – Brzuch, ok, śmiało, macaj. - podciągnęłaś koszulkę za niego.  
Natychmiast zaczął pukać go, a potem powoli położył palce na skórze. Czułaś się jak obiekt naukowy. Nic nie mówił, co sprawiło, że tym bardziej dziwnie Ci z tym było. Jeździł tylko rękami wzdłuż Twojego brzucha, aż ten znowu nie zaburczał. Sans był wyraźnie tym poruszony i przystawił do niego całą dłoń.  
-Zapomniałam jak to się dzieje, że tak burczy. To naprawdę wkurzające – zauważyłaś  
-chyba – zabrał ręce – brzmi jak wściekły mały piesek dopraszający się o smakołyki  
-To jest... ciekawe porównanie – popatrzyłaś na swój brzuch. Dźgnęłaś go lekko. - Heh, nabieram troszeczkę za dużo ciałka. To przez to całe wino.  
-myślę, że jesteś niesamowita. - powiedział cicho. Podniosłaś na niego wzrok nie wiedząc jak masz odpowiedzieć – wiesz, jak na człowieka.  
-Wieeeeesz, ty też nie wyglądasz źle jak na kupę kości. - zachichotałaś. Uśmiechaliście się do siebie, a wtedy zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi. Prawie podskoczyłaś. - Boże, w samą porę!  
-nie masz pojęcia jak się cieszę z powodu tej pizzy  
Zapłaciłaś dostarczycielowi (nie prosiłaś o resztę chcąc, aby szybko zniknął) i usiadłaś na kanapie  
-Jesteś wygłodniały czy co?  
-nie, to po prostu... miła odmiana – nie dodał nic więcej. Chwilę się zastanawiałaś nad jego słowami  
-Sans...  
-taaa?  
-Czy... Papyrus gotuje tylko makaron?  
Popatrzył na swój kawałek pizzy i westchnął. Po wzięciu większego gryza i przełknięciu go mruknął  
-taaa  
-To wspaniały makaron! - starałaś się być grzeczna – Ale... jakby co wpadaj do mnie na kolację częściej. Jakbyś chciał małej odmiany. - jego twarz zrobiła się jakby jaśniejsza  
-byłoby świetnie – ofiarowałaś mu dziecięcy uśmiech  
-Od czego są przyjaciele?  
-od czego są przyjaciele.  
Po skończeniu pizzy czytaliście jeszcze przez kilka godzin. Przytuliłaś Sansa nim wyszedł, tym razem rozluźnił się nieco szybciej niż zazwyczaj. Jednak nadal nie odwzajemnił uścisku. Eh, może kiedyś...

Tej nocy miałaś ekstremalnie erotyczny sen o Davidzie Beckhamie. Miałaś iść z nim na gorącą randkę, a kiedy miało już dojść co do czego jego skóra zaczęła nagle gnić i odchodzić od kości. Obudziłaś się z krzykiem oblana zimnym potem.


	6. Podoba się?

Więcej na [Handlarz Iluzji](http://handlarz-iluzji.blogspot.com/2016/10/undertale-te-ciche-momenty-rozdzia-i-in.html)


End file.
